Feudal Fairy Tale
by co0kiee
Summary: Story of Inuyasha and Kagome being in a royal family and in the end they became engaged. Will the wedding happen or will they call it a quit? R&R please! warning: chapter 12 contains lemon! New chapter updated!
1. Meet the Family

Fanfic of something that I consider that is kinda related to my life, which is a Inuyasha fanfic.Hope you all would like it.

* * *

It was a normal day for Kagome and everyone else in the feudal fairy era of Japan. Kagome was in her garden, sitting on the grass, looking at the wonderful site of her beautiful garden full of flowers. "This is such a wonderful view. ::Sign:: What's good in having a good view that no one else can enjoy...how I wish I can share this wonderful view to someone...to someone that will love me and will always do. Too bad there isn't anyone that could grant me this wish. Like how can I when I am always trapped in here! I can't even get out!! IS NOT FAIR!!!" said Kagome in a really pissed and sad voice. While Kagome in the garden saying all that stuff, her mother was in her room window listening to all that she had said. 'I'm sorry Kagome. I wish I could do something to make you feel better,' thought Sakura ((Kagome's mom)).  
  
That night during dinner, Sakura was thinking of a why to make Kagome feel better. Finally she thought of a way that may help her, she was planning to have Kagome meet a prince that may be right for her. "That's it! I'll let Kagome to be with a prince for a week. If she likes it, then they may be married. After all, Kagome is a princess. If Kagome can't marry a prince who will she marry." So that night Kagome wrote many letters and sent them to the other palaces where there are princes. The letter was asked to send a photo or a picture of the prince, so then she would be able to pick out the one for Kagome. A few weeks later there were dozens of mail for the queen (Kagome's mother). It all had picture's of a prince, but none of them were cute or good looking. "There's none that could be a good match for Kagome. ::sign::" Just as she was about to give up, there was the last one. Sakura opened the envelope and look at the picture. "Hmm...his not so bad. Guess his the one to do. He does look cute anyways, Okayy...his going to be the one." Sakura wrote a letter back to notify the king and queen.

* * *

**A MONTH LATER**

* * *

Ding-Dong the door bell of Kagome's home. One of the servants in the castle opened the door. The servant took the prince and his parents to where Sakura is. "You must be the prince, and the prince's parents. Welcome." said Sakura. "May I please ask for your name."  
  
That time when Sakura was talking to the princes parents, the prince was busy looking around where Kagome was. He wasn't paying attention to what Sakura was saying.  
  
"Prince...?"  
  
"Hmm....?"  
  
"May you please tell me your name?"  
  
"Oh, it's Inuyasha. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too..."  
  
"Inuyasha, may you please go to our garden while your parents and I have a lil chat."  
  
"Um....sure...(whisper: whatever)"  
  
One of the guards directed Inuyasha to the garden. When Inuyasha arrived to the garden, he laid down on the grass (after the guard left). "I'll just take a lil nap here, not long just for a few minutes." A few minutes after the guard had left, Kagome went to the garden.  
  
"Huh? who's he?" said Kagome when she arrived at the garden. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha who was lying down on the grass...snoozing..."Hmm...he seems to be sleeping. Mine as well wake him up." Kagome poked Inuyasha on the head a couple of times until his eyes started to move a lil. Inuyasha woke up in surprise to see that there was a girl in front of his face. "Whoa! W-w-who are you?" asked Inuyasha. "Hi, I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you," Kagome replied. "....Yeah Yeah what do you think you're doing poking me like that?" "...? Um...your in my garden, sleeping on the grass. what are you doing here, in my garden?!" "Say what? Your garden? Who do you think you are? How could you even say that this is your garden when you are a mere servant in this palace." "Hmm...? EXCUSE ME?!?! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" "You heard me, servant." "Err...HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?!?" Kagome than stormed off out of the garden. "Hmm...what's her problem? Hmm...what a spoiled bitch," said Inuyasha laying back down onto the grass, again.  
  
"Who does he think he is? Calling me a servant. Hmph!" said Kagome to herself. "I am going to tell my mom and get him in trouble! Muhahahaha!!"  
  
"Princess Kagome! Prince Inuyasha! Please come to the living room please!" cried one of the servants. "Hai!!" cried Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the living room separately. Both in different ways, not knowing each other. 'Hmm...his gonna get it now...wonder who's the prince?' Kagome thought to herself. "Yawn man, I'm tired...why do I have to go there anyways? Wait, did they just say princess Kagome? Holly shit! I just called the princess a servant! Oh man! Me and my big mouth! Wonder what is she going to do...? Probably going to tell the queen I called her a servant. Very obvious. Hmph..." Inuyasha walked to the living room and walked up to queen Sakura.  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome had just arrived to the living room. Looking around seeing there is many people that she had never seen before. "Who are they?" Said Kagome to herself in a low tone as she continue to walk up to her mother. "Mother, who are these peoples? What are they here for?" Kagome said as she walked up to Sakura. When she was beside Sakura she saw Inuyasha in a big surprise, "And who is him?!?!" Inuyasha just given Kagome a confused look, like a 'what - the - fuck - do - you - want' look. Kagome gave Inuyasha a look back. A evil pissing look.  
  
"Kagome, my dear, this is Inuyasha he would be here for a while. Actually he would be here for a long long time because his your fiancé."  
  
"WHAT?!" said Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time.  
  
"You both heard me. You're going to be married. Unless I see that you two can't really be together within these months, but that's a different story."  
  
"But mommy..." said Kagome in a whinny voice.  
  
"No buts!"  
  
"But mommy, he called me a servant! I'm not a servant! I'm a princess, not a servant."  
  
Sakura gave Inuyasha a look, a 'why - you - little - bitch' look. "You two will have to get a long. You hear?" "...Mommy..." "Fine with me. I don't really care. 'I don't really have to care because, we will never get along.'"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to their rooms and changed to something that would really suit them. After Inuyasha changed to his regular clothes he went to the garden and sat in the grass. Kagome just stayed in her bedroom. She was thinking of ways she that would make her mom change her mind. But nothing was in her mind. She just have to act like herself. Because that is all that matters in a marriage, even if it is to someone that she doesn't like. Kagome went to her favorite place in the palace. The very top floor of the palace's balcony. She stood there looking at the sky. After a while it was night. "The stars are so wonderful. Wonder how it is like to be all the way up in the sky?" Kagome took her notebook out and began writing poems.  
  
"Twinkle, twinkle little star.  
  
How wonderful you are up in the sky.  
  
So bright and wonderful in the sky.  
  
How I wish you were mine.  
  
You so wonderful.  
  
You so bright.  
  
You so beautiful up in the dark sky.  
  
Your so tiny but so wonderful. How I wish you can be here for me. "  
  
Kagome looked up in the sky and started to smile. She then saw that it was a full moon. "The sky is so beautiful. Even at night. Morning beautiful clouds. Night beautiful stars and moon. What can be more?" Kagome looked down and saw there was Inuyasha. But it was different. His hair was half silver and half black. His ears was not there. Kagome ran to the garden to see what was wrong with him. "Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" "what do you mean?" "Your hair...you look so different." "Huh?" Inuyasha looked at the sky and spotted that it was a full moon. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! IT HAS TO BE TODAY?!" Inuyasha then ran inside to his room. "::blink blink:: huh? Weird kid..." Kagome laid on her back on the grass looking at the sky. After a while she had fell asleep. And Inuyasha, he just covered himself in his blanket on her bed.

* * *

Finished!! Next chapter is about the day after Inuyasha and Kagome met.

Please review!


	2. The fight

Chapter 2 of Feudal Fairy Tale.  
  
The sunlight from the sun had woken her up.

"Yawn" Kagome sat up finding out that she was still in the garden.

"Guess I must've fallen asleep. Yawn"

Kagome walked out of the garden and back to her bedroom to change. After Kagome had change plus took a quick bath, she went to the dining room for breakfast. There, her mother, Inuyasha's parents was they're eating with Inuyasha.

"Good morning mother. Good morning everyone," Kagome said as she walked to the table.

"Good morning Kagome," said Sakura and Inuyasha's parents.

"Inuyasha, be polite! Say good morning to Kagome," Inuyasha's mother said to Inuyasha in a low voice to Inuyasha.

"Err...Good morning, Kagome."

"Hmm...Good morning Inuyasha."

Everyone began to eat again. Kagome sat down, but she didn't feel like eating for some reason.

"What would you like princess Kagome?" one of the servants asked.

"..."

"Princess Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"What would you like?"

"Um...it's okay. I don't feel hungry."

Kagome left and went to the garden.

"Blink Blink that's weird...how could she not be hungry? She didn't even eat dinner last night. ::Slurp slurp slurp loudly::"

Inuyasha said in a very low voice making sure no one heard him. After Inuyasha finished his breakfast (which is noodles because I love noodles ) he went to the garden. He was in the other side of the garden, which was the opposite side of where Kagome was.  
  
"Kikyo, where are you? Where are you now?"  
  
"Huh? Inuyasha likes Kikyo? I wonder who she is. She must be very important to Inuyasha for him to look like that."  
  
"You're there by my side  
  
In every way  
  
I know that you would not forsake me  
  
I give you my life  
  
Would not think twice  
  
Your love is all I need believe me  
  
I may not say it quite as much as I should  
  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
  
So open up your heart and let me in  
  
And I will love you 'til forever  
  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
  
And we'll get there  
  
This I swear  
  
I'm wondering how I ever got by  
  
Without you in my life to guide me  
  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
  
Is everything I do I do for you  
  
I may not say it quite as much as I should  
  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
  
So open up your heart and let me in  
  
And I will love you 'til forever  
  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
  
And we'll get there  
  
This I swear  
  
So when ever you get there  
  
Just reach out for me  
  
I'll never let you down my love  
  
And I will love you 'til forever  
  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
  
And we'll get there  
  
This I swear  
  
And I will love you 'til forever  
  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
  
And we'll get there  
  
This I swear" (song by Nick Lachey, This I Swear)  
  
"He must love that Kikyo very much."  
  
Kagome got up and went to Inuyasha for a lil chat. Thinking she could comfort him.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha, what with the long face?"  
  
"Ki - Kikyo?" Inuyasha gave Kagome a warningly hug.  
  
"Inuyasha? I'm not Kikyo. It's me Kagome." Kagome said trying to get Inuyasha to let go.

Inuyasha stopped hugging Kagome and looked at her. He realized it wasn't Kikyo because her bangs and hair wasn't the same. Plus the scent was different.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome. I don't know why I thought you were Kikyo."  
  
"That's okay. Who's Kikyo?"  
  
"She's a priestess. But I think that she's dead, after all she is just a woman that betrayed me. I hate her!"  
  
"If you hated her so much, why did you sing a song for her? Felt like you really do love her..." Kagome give Inuyasha a glare saying 'OoOo.'  
  
"It's none of your fucking business! So fuck off of my business! You lil spoiled bitch"  
  
Inuyasha stormed off after getting so pissed at Kagome. While Inuyasha was leaving the garden Kagome felt that she had tears in her eyes. Then soon later her tears were running down her cheeks. Kagome ran away with tears still coming down her cheeks.  
  
**Later at night**  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sakura, and Inuyasha's parents were at the dinner table eating. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. Sakura was at the front of the table. And Inuyasha's parents were in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. While everyone was eating their dinner, Inuyasha and Kagome was fighting under the table: kicking each other, pinching each other arms.  
  
After dinner everyone went to the garden to observe the stars. Everyone went to the garden except for Kagome and Inuyasha. They were in their room's snoozing.  
  
"What a wonderful night it is today. How sad of Inuyasha and Kagome to miss it." said Sakura.  
  
Kagome woke up a few minutes later and saw that there was a moon shining into her room. She then went to the top tower of the castle and looked out of the window. She started to admire the stars. Then soon Kagome realized that someone was coming to the room that she was in. The door began to open slowly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha.

"I should ask you that question. Don't you know that you aren't supposed to be here. My mom doesn't like people to come here."

"If she doesn't like people to be in here, then why are you in here?"

"Because I'm her daughter! And your not!!"

"Feh! Now move aside. I wanna see the stars."

Inuyasha walked to where Kagome was (which was the balcony) and pushed her aside. Kagome almost lost her balance when Inuyasha pushed her aside.

"Hey!!"

"Hey what? Just because you're the princess of this palace doesn't mean you can boss everyone around. I'm not scared of you! Ya hear?!"

"...O...err...WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! THIS IS MY HOME, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU SHOULD JUST FUCKING LEAVE ALREADY!!"

"Nah...is better here. No bossing around here. Why don't you leave?"

"BECAUSE, THIS IS WHERE I LIVE!"

"So?"

"Err! I'M LEAVING!"

Kagome stormed out of the room and back to hers. She took off her sleeping dress and put on her kimono and left the castle.

"Hmph...I can't take this no more. Princess or not I don't fucking care. I'm leaving!"

Kagome left the castle and was on her own.  
  
­­­­­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End! If you like it please review. If you don't like it review please!!!

Other's people's opinion really matter to me, so please review!!

Next chapter coming up maybe...tomorrow...I donno...when ever I feel like writing.  
  
Bye bye! 


	3. Run Away Kagome In Danger!

Chapter 3!! Yay!! Okay...um...what's it about again...? Oh yea! Kagome runs away. This chapter is edited for those that read it before, it's doesn't have lemon in it. Future chapter has lemon.  
  
Please review if you anything to say that might make it better, please.  
  
~*~ Flash baq ~*~  
  
Kagome woke up a few minutes later and saw that there was a moon shining into her room. She then went to the top tower of the castle and looked out of the window. She started to admire the stars. Then soon Kagome realized that someone was coming to the room that she was in. The door began to open slowly. "What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha. "I should ask you that question. Don't you know that you aren't supposed to be here? My mom doesn't like people to come here." "If she doesn't like people to be in here, then why are you in here?" "Because I'm her daughter! And your not!!" "Feh! Now move aside. I wanna see the stars." Inuyasha walked to where Kagome was (which was the balcony) and pushed her aside. Kagome almost lost her balance when Inuyasha pushed her aside. "Hey!!" "Hey what? Just because you're the princess of this palace doesn't mean you can boss everyone around. I'm not scared of you! Ya` hear?!" "...O...err...WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! THIS IS MY HOME, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU SHOULD JUST FUCKING LEAVE ALREADY!!" "Nah...is better here. No bossing around here. Why don't you leave?" "BECAUSE, THIS IS WHERE I LIVE!" "So?" "Err!" Kagome stormed out of the room and back to hers. She took off her sleeping dress and put on her kimono and left the castle. "Hmph I can't take this any more Princes or not I don't fucking care. I'm leaving!" Kagome left the castle and was on her own.  
  
((A/N:: I putted there so that I people that didn't remember what the previous chapter was about, then it would come baq ta their mind. Hmm should I add names to Inuyasha's parents? Maybe I should...I'll say Inuyasha's mom is called Kirika and Inuyasha's dad is...Tsukasa. Can't really think of my own name for them so I take the names from other anime.^^))  
  
~*~ Flash baq end ~*~ *~*~*~*~ Chapter Edited!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked and walked for what seems like miles, but was only a few minutes. To sat by a tree to take a lil rest. Then soon a man had appeared in front of her face, with a real ugly look. "Who...who are you?" Kagome asked real scared. "I'm Miroku. No need to be scared. We're just going to have some fun together." "No!!"  
  
*~*Back at Inuyasha's *~*  
  
Inuyasha's ears wiggled a bit hearing Kagome cried 'No!' Inuyasha then rushed to Kagome following her scent.  
  
*~* Back at Kagome *~*  
  
Kagome than ran away but Miroku followed her, when he caught up to Kagome, he grabbed her Kimono on the collar pulling her back to him. Kagome feel onto his chest, with her body facing away from him. Then Miroku put his hands onto her chest and ripped Kagome's kimono off of her. Kagome crossed her arm in front of her chest so Miroku can't see it. But then, Miroku placed his face onto Kagome's shoulder, smelling her. "Get off of me!" "After we have some fun, then I will get off of you." "INUYASHA!!! HELP!!!"  
  
'Don't worry Kagome, I'm going to save you, Kagome.' Inuyasha thought as he was rushing to save Kagome.  
  
Miroku then untied his purple kimono, holding onto Kagome with one hand. He then swung Kagome facing him, and tried to put his staff into her core. But Kagome was the same height as him, and was fighting back. Miroku ignored her punches on his chest, he bended his knees a lil bit making it easier. He held his staff up touching her core a bit. Kagome felt his staff touching her core. She stopped punching him for a second or two, but then she continued to punch him. Just when Miroku was about to stand up straight, Inuyasha had appeared.  
  
"KAGOME!" cried Inuyasha as he ran towards Kagome and Miroku. He grabbed Kagome on the hand and pulled her away from Miroku. "Kagome are you alright?" "I guess. You came just in time. 8)" Inuyasha then took the top piece of his kimono off and covered Kagome with it protecting her, and also covering her. ((It's the red piece. ^^)) Inuyasha then attacked Miroku with his claws. Inuyasha scratched into Miroku onto his chest, leaving a real deep scar. ((Um...Miroku can't fight back because he doesn't have his staff, that gold thingy with the hoops on the top.))"Put your clothes back on. You're coming with me!" Miroku put his clothes on quickly, thinking that he would have a chance of escaping. Just when he was about to escape, or run away, Inuyasha grabbed onto him. He then walked Kagome, and Miroku back to the castle with is hand firmly gripping onto Miroku's hand. When they arrived back to the castle, Miroku was confused why he had taken him here. Kagome then ran to her mother still with Inuyasha's kimono on. "Mommy, mommy, you gotta come to the entrance hall!" "Kagome, why are you wearing Inuyasha's kimono? And where are your clothes?" "This man tried to rape me and Inuyasha saved me. That man is in the entrance hall now! C'mon!!" "What?! C'mon we'll going to make this person pay so much he won't lay eyes on a girl ever again! Kagome, go to your room and put your clothes on. Also, did he take your virginity?" "Nope, Inuyasha came just in time." "K, now go get some clothes on." Kagome went to her room changing into her Kimono's while Sakura and Inuyasha's parent went to the entrance hall. Sakura called some knights to teach Miroku a lesson.  
  
"Get your hands off of me!" cried Miroku.  
  
"After they come."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The queen and my parents."  
  
"Why the queen and your parents?"  
  
"Because, the queen is Kagome's mom and I am her fiancé."  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
"Inuyasha, where's the man that raped my beloved daughter?"  
  
"Right here." Said Inuyasha as he threw Miroku to the floor between Sakura and him.  
  
"Why's he bleeding?"  
  
"I did that so he'll know what it's like when you rape a girl and get caught."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sakura asked the knights to hold him up while she asked him questions. After a while Sakura let him go, with a lot of blood running out of his body. Some were from Inuyasha's scratch, and some from the knights. Sakura then went to Kagome's room alone. Kagome was in her kimono ((a very pretty one too)) in her bed all snuggled up like she was freezing cold.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess."  
  
"What do you think of Inuyasha, now that he had saved your life?"  
  
"I don't know? His nice, and sometimes he can be a meani."  
  
"Okay. Why were you even out in the forest this late at night?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because I was piss that Inuyasha always have to be so mean to me."  
  
"I see. Do you like Inuyasha?"  
  
"I don't really know...maybe."  
  
"Hmm...you don't really like him, but I can tell he does like you. And not a lil, a whole lot. From the way he saved you, I can really tell."  
  
"Mommy...(Said in a rather like a whining voice)"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll leave now you just get some rest."  
  
Sakura left Kagome's room and went to Inuyasha's. Again she asked almost the same questions that she asked Kagome. ((don't wanna type all that questions and quote. But Inuyasha's answers were probably slightly different. Different people asked, different answers. ^^))  
  
*~* Around 12:00 a.m. *~*  
  
Everyone was asleep except for Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was in his room (across the hall for Kagome) probably thinking of ways to get Kagome to forget what had happened. Kagome was in her room, trying to fall asleep. Then after a while, Inuyasha went to Kagome's room. Inuyasha saw Kagome twirling and twisting every few minutes. "Kagome? Are you alright?" "Yeah..." "If you are, then why aren't you asleep?" Kagome got out of her bed and went to hug Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, thank you." Said Kagome as she was hugging Inuyasha. Kagome had her head on Inuyasha's chest, crying. "Thank you from saving me." "Kagome, I had to. I can't risk you giving your virginity and your life to a man like that." Kagome looked up to Inuyasha. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes and Inuyasha looked into her eyes. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to her bed. Inuyasha tucked Kagome in and was about to leave when Kagome grabbed onto his arm. "Inuyasha, don't leave me. Stay here with me. You make me feel safe." "Okay then." Kagome scooted over leaving room for Inuyasha to sleep. Inuyasha went and laid next to Kagome. Kagome put her arm around his waist and her head onto his shoulder and fell asleep. Inuyasha looked at her for a minute or two and fell asleep as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
EnD of ChaPtEr!  
  
Next chapter will probably about...what Inuyasha and Kagome probably do. Have some fun in the garden. Going out to the forest, to help Kagome forget about the incident, because Inuyasha is here to protect her!!!  
  
Thanks for the review:  
  
Unvoicedsigner =]  
  
And....  
  
Akire =] anonymous!  
  
Please review if you have any suggestion to making this better! 


	4. Kagome and Inuyasha

Thanks for the reviews for those that reviewed! Please leave reviews to making my fanfic a better fanfic.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha woke up, as the sun shined into the room. "Kagome is time to wake up." "K..." Kagome woke up rubbing her eyes. "Sure is a sunny day today." "Yup. I gotta go back to my room to change into some other clothes. While I do that, you go clean up." "Okay." Said Kagome, and gave Inuyasha a good morning/good bye kiss on the lips. Inuyasha blushed a bit and so did Kagome. Then Inuyasha left. When Inuyasha was going back to his room he looked at Kagome's door and felt his lips. 'She kissed me...she must've like me. Yay!!' Inuyasha then went to his room and changed into his other kimono and Kagome went to the bathroom to wash up. Kagome took a shower and washed her hair. "Today is such a nice day. I wonder if I can go to the garden and plant some flowers today. Wonder what Inuyasha is going to do?" Kagome cut her hair a bit, with the help of her servants. ((Pretend she doesn't have short lil bangs and have longer bangs.)) Her maids cut her hair on the back shorter and leaving the front hair longer. Then on the ends of the hair they curled it a bit, and tied her hair back leaving her front hair/bangs hanging in front of her hair. ((Her bangs are up to her shoulders or maybe longer.)) Then she put on her favorite dress ((that I created! For those in my class knows what I am talking about)). It was a tank top dress, there was a collar and has a spaghetti top over it that is see through. It was a one-piece dress that is tight on the body and loose on the legs. There is a extra piece on the bottom of the dress that is also see through that you tie it on, on the front. With an arm piece that is long ((like the kimono arms. color = white with some red threads.))  
  
"Princess Kagome, you look so beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, Sango."  
  
"Is today special, because you always wear your dress on special days."  
  
"Hmm...I don't think so. I just feel like wearing it. Maybe I should design a dress for you too. Maybe I should design for all the other maids to. A few design for the maids would be fun."  
  
"No thank you, princess. We maids shouldn't even be talking you. We're just a low level person."  
  
"Non-sense! You aren't low level. You and everyone are equal. No one is low or high level."  
  
"But princess..."  
  
"Designing is my hobby."  
  
"Princess, I don't think the queen would like it."  
  
"Don't call me princess when my mom isn't around. Just call me Kagome. I hate when ever someone call's me princess, sounds so weird when someone calls me that."  
  
"Prin- I mean Kagome, the queen would punish you for designing clothes for us."  
  
"She'll understand when I tell her. Don't worry."  
  
"..."  
  
Kagome, and Sango walked together to the dining room. Kagome sat where she always sat, next to Inuyasha. After Kagome had sat down, Sango left and did her chores. Inuyasha whisper to Kagome "You look so beautiful today." Kagome smiled back to Inuyasha, a smile that means thank you. Kagome and Inuyasha ate their breakfast, finished at the same time. When they left the table Kagome and Inuyasha had their arms on each other's waist, and Kagome's landed her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder, as they walked out to the house and to the garden. Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the grass next to each other, still with their arms on each other's waist and Kagome's head on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha."  
  
"If our parent's want us to get married, what would you say?"  
  
"There really isn't much to say."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What is there to say except for me to say I love you?"  
  
"I see. But do you want to get married to me?"  
  
"...Yes"  
  
"Me too. I love you Kagome."  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss on the lips. Inuyasha gave her a kiss back, but Inuyasha gave her a French kiss. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and they walked out of the castle.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I don't now. I just want us to be alone. With no one around."  
  
"::blush::"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome went to the pond around the castle. Both of them sat on the tree that was next to the pond. "Wanna go for a swim?" "I don't have my swim suit." "Doesn't matter." "Um...Okay." Kagome went on the left behind the tree and Inuyasha on the right. Both of them stripped their clothes of and went for a swim in the pond. ((The pond wasn't clear so you can't see anything. But it isn't dirty. It's a clean pond.)) Inuyasha dived in and Kagome dived after. When they were in the water Inuyasha and Kagome were splashing water at each other. Inuyasha hid under the water behind Kagome, then he popped up spitting water onto Kagome's neck. Kagome turned around and spited water back at Inuyasha. They were swimming in the water for a while then came out. Inuyasha gave Kagome her (red) kimono top to soak in the water, so she wouldn't get her dress wet and let people see her body. After Kagome was done soaking up the water on her body, she hung it on the tree branch that was hanging in the middle of the tree, separating Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hmm...it's getting late. We should head back." "K." Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the castle together, holding hands.  
  
"Kagome, where have you been?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I was with Inuyasha. In the forest."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you all wet?" asked Kirika.  
  
"We were swimming in the pond."  
  
"You shoulda bring a towel. You could get sick."  
  
"Don't worry mom. I won't get sick that easy."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome went to their bathroom to take a bath/shower. And changed their clothes. Kagome didn't go to the dining room for dinner when she was done. When Inuyasha was, he went and found Kagome not there. Inuyasha went to back up and knocked on Kagome's door. "Kagome, are you going to dinner?" "Yeah...I'm coming." Kagome opened the door and walked down to the dining room with Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down by the table, when they got to the dinning room.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it, mother." Kagome replied.  
  
"I've seen that you two are getting along just fine. Kirika, Tsukasa and myself had made a decision that you two would get married."  
  
"We have decided that next week your marriage would be held." Continues Tsukasa.  
  
"Um...Okay mom."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Good. Before he wedding is held there will be a ball, I would like to see both of you there."  
  
"...."  
  
~*~ After Dinner ~*~  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you want to be married to me?"  
  
"Yup. Why you asked?"  
  
"Seeing that you look all quiet and so, makes me think of stuff."  
  
"I see."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went back to their rooms. Inuyasha went to take a shower and take a good night sleep, and Kagome sat by her bed looking out at the stars after she bathed. 'Does Inuyasha really love me, or, his just marrying me just to get his mind off of Kikyo? ...I donno... all I know is I love him, and he might love me as well. That's all I needed to know.' Kagome then lay on her bed and started to sleep.  
  
~*~ Morning ~*~  
  
On the next morning when Kagome and Inuyasha went to the dining room for breakfast, there was another message.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha. We decided that the ball would be held on Monday and that everyone that wants to come is invited, with or without invitations."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
When Kagome, Sakura, Inuyasha, Kirika, and Tsukasa finished their breakfast they all worked together to pass out invitations to anyone that wanted to go to the ball. Stated:  
  
Dear Miss or Mister,  
You are invited to the royal ball held in the castle pass  
this forest. We would hope to see you there. You may bring  
  
your friends and/or family along, because you don't really need an  
invitation. But we do want you to write the number of people that  
you are going to bring, thank you.  
  
Sincerely you Queen.  
  
They made over hundreds of invitations and about a few to post up on the walls or bulletin boards in the villages. When they were done making the invitations the knights was set out to send it to families of some and post the newsletters on the bulletin boards. When the knights returned after an hour or two, the knights and some of the servants and maids, including Sakura, Kagome, Inuyasha, Tsukasa and Kirika helped decorate the castle for the ball. After everyone help set up the ball, they went to eat and went to sleep early so they can wake up early the next morning. ((The ball is held like in 3 days that's why.)) They ordered punches, soda, cakes, and stuff for the ball the next day and set it up in the dining room. There was only a day left for the ball to be held. That night just before the ball was held, Kagome went to do some extra touches to it. She added some glitter stars on the walls. She putted up some balloons that have some decorations on it like a star or a heart (with glitter) and some that just has some designs.  
  
During the middle of the night, Inuyasha woke up to check on Kagome. ((To see if she was there. Like if she was going to go out again or something.)) When he opened the door he realized that Kagome wasn't there so he went and search for her in the castle, first. When he went down stairs he saw Kagome sleeping on the floor. He placed a blanket on her and slept next to her. Everything was done for the ball except for the guest(s).  
  
~*~*~  
  
End!! Next chapter, The Night of The Ball.  
  
Review thanks to:  
  
Unvoicedsigner =] [two reviews]  
  
Akire =] anonymous!  
  
MoonFox1 =] 


	5. The Night of The Ball

Sorry I hadn't updated last week. Hope you like this chapter! ^^ Ya'll meh best fwend!  
  
Chapter 5: The Night OF The Ball!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was the day of the ball. When Sakura woke up that morning she got dressed in her most wonderful dress and did her hair. When she was done and was going to go down stairs to see if everything was the way it was, she saw it was more beautiful then it was when she and everyone helped. As she walked down she saw Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping on the floor. 'Where they up all night to fix up the decorations?' she walked over to where Kagome and Inuyasha was sleeping and woke them up. "Kagome. Inuyasha. Wake up." "Huh...oh hi mom. Good morning." Kagome woke up first then she woken Inuyasha up as well.  
  
"Did you both add some more decorations to tonight's ball?"  
  
"Nope, Kagome did. Not me."  
  
"Heh...Heh he..."  
  
Sakura gave Kagome a glare, saying you shouldn't have. Kagome and Inuyasha went back to their room to wash up and get ready for breakfast. After breakfast Kagome went to the garden and planted some roses, tulips, daffodils, and some other flowers. Kagome bordered the garden grass with roses, tulips and daffodils. When she was about to do the center of the garden, Inuyasha walked in to join Kagome. They planted more flowers in the garden making it very wonderful. When they finished planting the garden with flowers it was already lunchtime, so then they went to eat lunch. After lunch they decorated other parts of he castle, even their rooms. ((Besides, they were going to be married so take the chance and make it beautiful.))  
  
~*~*~ At night of the ball ~*~*~  
  
When it was night there were people coming to the ball. They were all fine dressed and were very pretty. There was romantic music played during the ball. Mostly everyone danced. Kagome and Inuyasha were there too. Kagome and Inuyasha danced together to the nice romantic music. Kagome placed her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder. When Kagome placed her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder, she saw Sango dancing with a guy. Kagome stopped dancing with Inuyasha.  
  
"Look Inuyasha, Sango found a boyfriend."  
  
"Hmm...Okayy...so what's the big deal? She's old enough to find a man of her own."  
  
"Is just that she never seems to like boys much."  
  
"Yeah well I don't give a shit! Is not like I'm related to her or anything!"  
  
"Fine be like that! She's my best, best friend and I care so fuck off if you don't!"  
  
"...And u are because??"  
  
"Because she's my friend!! Duh!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome left from the dance floor and went to get something to eat, separately. Inuyasha went to get food directly and Kagome went to talk to Sango for a minute and went to get some food. When Kagome and Inuyasha saw each other (because they were about to get the same food ((only one left!))) Kagome left and went to her room. Inuyasha watched her leave and go up to the second floor. Inuyasha watched he had done something to hurt Kagome's feelings. Inuyasha went up to Kagome's room and found that she wasn't there. Inuyasha was confused at where she might be when she isn't in her room or at the first floor where the ball is held. Inuyasha started to search the entire castle but he hadn't seen her. He then realized where she might be. He went to the top, top floor and went to Sakura's room. When Inuyasha was about to open the door she saw that there was a sign hanging on the doorknob: "Do Not Disturb! Do Not Enter!" Inuyasha ignored the sign and opened the door. Inuyasha found Kagome sitting on the balcony. Kagome was sitting at the rails of the balcony that is like a fence; she was sitting like how she would sit on a chair.  
  
"Kagome, why are you sitting there?"  
  
"This is where I go when I feel like no one cares about me."  
  
"But Kagome, there is a lot of people that care about you."  
  
"Not in my heart."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"In my heart, everyone is like a stranger to me. Everyone treats me like I am a precious diamond or something. Just because I am a princess they all treated me so preciously, I don't like that. I want to be treated equal, like everyone else in the world no matter whose child I am."  
  
"I see. I was like that too when I was a child. Everyone treated me too precious like. I didn't like it so I just am back to the way I am. A mean hanyou!"  
  
"But you're different."  
  
"I`m no different from you. I am also part human, like you."  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and stood by her side. Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome's hand and sat next to her. Kagome blushed when Inuyasha had held onto her hand.  
  
"Hold on tight."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Jump."  
  
"Are you crazy? It`s the highest tower-"  
  
Kagome was cut between her sayings because Inuyasha had jumped off the tower and was now falling to the ground holding on to Kagome's hand. "AHHH!!!!!!" said Kagome as she started to cover her eyes a bit. Inuyasha then carried Kagome on his arms when they were about to land. Inuyasha then landed her safely on the ground. "That.... that was weird..." "Oro? Didn't you like it? I liked it. I`ve always liked jumping off high grounds. Hehehe..." " I`m different...I`m not a hanyou..." "Okay...wanna go back to the dance?" "K..." Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the castle and back into the dance, they weren`t dancing but they were eating and drinking and chatting. Soon later the dance was over and everyone left. Inuyasha and Kagome went back to their rooms and took a nappy or sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
END OF CHAPTER!!!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers!!  
  
Akire =]  
  
MoonFox1 =]  
  
Shero =]  
  
InuFan =]  
  
MugWump327 =]  
  
Unvoicedsigner T-T OBOY =]  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! (Fanfic reviewers reviewed more then one chapter) 


	6. Kagome Meet Sesshoumaru!

Hiii...my heart is broken again...I hope that you would like me chapter...it might not be as good as the previous chapter because that time I didn`t have a broken heart. It might not be as clear. Sorry!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up in the morning and found out that she had woken up at around 11 ' o ' clock. Kagome walked down to the living room and found that there were a lot of fabric and that Sakura and Kirika was picking out the fabric. Kagome walked down to where her mother and her future mother in law was.  
  
"Mommy, what ja` doin?"  
  
"We`re picking out the fabric/quilt for you and Inuyasha."  
  
"It`s going to be used as your wedding kimono."  
  
"I see...um...I pick this one and...this one.... okayy all done. Can we they leave now?"  
  
"Okayy...?"  
  
The sales people or whatever you call them left with the list of the fabric/quilt that is going to be used as Kagome`s and Inuyasha`s kimono. Sakura picked out a few designs for the kimono, but after a few looking through the pages Kagome decided that none would fit her so she designed one for herself.  
  
Kagome, Sakura, Kirika and everyone else went to dining room for lunch.  
  
"Anyone, seen where Inuyasha is?"  
  
"Nopee...maybe his still sleeping."  
  
"Kagome, go wake him up please. It`s very late."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
Kagome went up to Inuyasha`s door way and knocked his door. There was no answer, so Kagome knocked again, still, there was no answer. Kagome than turned the doorknob and found that it was locked. Kagome tried to pick the doorknob with her hairpin. After a while the lock was unlocked. Kagome opened the door and walked in. she went to where Inuyasha`s bed was and sorta wiggled Inuyasha awake. 'Huh?' Kagome felt something that was really soft, as in a lot of pillows under the blanket. Kagome then lifted the blanket and found that Inuyasha wasn`t there and there was a lot of stuff animals pillows there. Kagome ran down to where Sakura and Inuyasha`s parents were and cried, "Inuyasha`s not in his room!' out loud. When Kirika and Tsukasa heard that, they were all scared as if Inuyasha was kidnapped.  
  
There were a lot of knights searching for Inuyasha in the forest including Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha were are you!?!? Inuyasha!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!!"  
  
Everyone cried Inuyasha but there was no response. Kagome split up with the knights and only Sango was following her. Kagome continued to cry Inuyasha. Then after a while Kagome could hear some sounds as if someone was talking to each other.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you their Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Kagome, I think Inuyasha`s near by."  
  
"I think so too."  
  
Then Kagome saw something near by. It was a village, or what seems to be like one. There was a lot of blood and dead bodies around. Their Kagome saw Inuyasha and someone else that looked like Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome cried in joy seeing Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome?" Said Inuyasha as he turned around to where the voice was traveled. "Kagome get out of here!!"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Just get out of here!"  
  
"Inuyasha seems to me that that girl is your women."  
  
"She is not my woman!"  
  
"Then why do you care if she`s here or not?"  
  
"I...I just don`t want anymore people getting hurt!"  
  
Kagome gasp in surprised and ran towards Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, just go as far as you can!"  
  
"I`m afraid not."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome turned around after hear the other guy that looks like Inuyasha said that. That guy was running towards Kagome real fast, then when he was almost like one foot apart from Kagome he raised his hands with his claws pointing towards her. He was about to scratch her! Then he reached towards Kagome trying to kill her with one scratch but Inuyasha went in front of Kagome blocking the attack. Inuyasha got scratched on the chest leaving a big scar and was bleeding a lot! Sango then ran to Kagome grabbing her away from Inuyasha. Sango grabbed Kagome and Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha.  
  
"Where do you think you`re going? We`re not done yet."  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"I want his life."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You mortals will never understand us demons."  
  
"Kagome, mind your own business and leave! Get away from here!"  
  
"No! Why should I? You`re hurt and this weird fluffy guy is going to kill you!"  
  
"His...his...my brother, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Why his trying to kill you?"  
  
"Is a demons thing. Now get going! Leave!"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Kagome left Inuyasha and went hiding behind the tree sorta far away from the site, but close enough to hear and see everything. Then Kagome told Sango to go back to the castle and tell her mom and Inuyasha`s mom that Kagome is with Inuyasha and is safe.  
  
After Sango left Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru was talking about the tetsiega. They were saying about who should have it and who shouldn`t. Before Kagome knew what was going to happen Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru was in a battle. Inuyasha pulled his tetsiega out and strike it towards Sesshoumaru but none cut through Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru dodged every strike. Soon after Inuyasha strikes again when Sesshoumaru wasn`t aware and the tetsiega hit him. The tetsiega hit Sesshoumaru on the left arm cutting it off. Sesshoumaru left. Inuyasha then lost his balance and fell to the ground, kneeing with his tetsiega keeping him up a bit. Inuyasha then lost total consciousness and fell to the ground, flat! Inuyasha lost consciousness from the lost of blood. Kagome gasp in surprised and ran towards Inuyasha holding him up a bit. Kagome couldn`t lift Inuyasha up and drag him all the way back to the castle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sorry that it was such a short chapter.  
  
Sorry that I didn`t add much of Fluffy in it.  
  
Gomen NO Sai!!! 


	7. Accused Inuyasha, Broken Heart Kagome

Sorry I didn`t add much of Fluffy in the previous chapter! I didn`t know what else I could add to it besides a short fight I guess. Hope you liked it!!  
  
~*~  
  
"Is anyone here?! Someone please come!" Kagome cried as she held Inuyasha on her lap.  
  
Then there was an old lady with a patch on her right or left eye. ((Donno, which eye it, has the patch. ^^))  
  
"What`s wrong?"  
  
"My friend, his hurt badly. Can you help me?"  
  
"Sure. Why don`t we both drag him to my hut."  
  
Kagome and the old lady held Inuyasha and placed his arms on their shoulders dragging him to the old lady`s hut. The old lady examined Inuyasha`s wound and placed some herbs on it and wrapped the wound with a bandage cloth.  
  
"He should stay here for a day or two until his wound is not so opened up."  
  
"Thank you so much for helping him."  
  
"Don`t mention it."  
  
"What`s your name, by the way?"  
  
"My name? You don`t remember my name, sister?"  
  
"Sister? I`m afraid you`re mistaken I don`t have a sister."  
  
"I see. My sister, Kikyo, is just like you. In love with Inuyasha and both cared for him very much. I guess you`re the reincarnation of her. Is nice to meet you, my name is Kaede."  
  
"Nice to meet you too. I`m Kagome."  
  
* Both Smile!! *  
  
Soon Kagome left to get some water for Kaede, herself, and Inuyasha. Kagome went to the pond with a medium size bucket to fetch some water. While Kagome was gone, Inuyasha had slowly woken up. Inuyasha was surprised to see that he was in he village that Kikyo, the girl that betrayed him. Kaede saw Inuyasha waken up and told him that Kagome is out and would be back with some water for him. When Kagome came back with the bucket of water, she placed it on the outside of the hut and took three cups and filled it with water. Kagome held the cups and went into the hut. When Kagome went into the hut finding that Inuyasha had woken up she was amazed and handed Inuyasha and Kaede a cup of water. Kaede told Inuyasha that he has to stay here for a day or two until his wound starts to shrink. The three of them started to talk a while until it was dark and Kaede went to cook something for them to eat.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How did you find her?"  
  
"She came by when I was calling someone for help."  
  
"I see. What did she say to you?"  
  
"Nothing much. All she said was that she had a sister and that I am her reincarnation and such. Mostly that. She called me her sister! I wonder why?"  
  
"Doesn`t really matter much."  
  
"Okayy..."  
  
"I`m tired, call me when Kaede is done with dinner."  
  
"K..."  
  
Kagome lay down on the floor and went to take a nap. Inuyasha placed a blanket over Kagome to keep her warm. After an hour or so Kaede returned with some food. Kaede told Inuyasha not to wake Kagome up until that she wanted to wake up, so the two of them ate dinner. By the time that they finished Kagome hadn`t even waken up so they went to sleep.  
  
In the morning they found that Kagome wasn`t there when they woke up. Inuyasha went outside to find her and he found her in the pond taking a swim or a bath. Of course Kagome doesn`t know that Inuyasha was there. Kagome took a swim in the pond and then came out of the pond after a while. When Kagome came out Inuyasha turn around not looking. When Inuyasha turned around he made a rustle sound from the grass and the leaves. Kagome took her clothes and covered front self with it and then when she thought that no one was there she dressed herself up. When Kagome finished dressing herself up she went to the road and walked back to the village. When Kagome was walking back she saw Inuyasha behind a tree and was sorta blushing. Kagome figured that he was the one that was watching her. Kagome went storming to Inuyasha and stood in front of his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"You were watching me weren`t you?!"  
  
"Not really...I mean I didn`t want to!"  
  
"Well that isn`t an excuse! PERVERT!!"  
  
Kagome slapped at Inuyasha real hard on his left cheek and stormed back to the village. Inuyasha placed his palm on his cheek at where Kagome had slapped him and wonder why she had done that. Inuyasha went to the pond and sat down by the pond. Inuyasha sat down watching the birds sing, leaves flying in the air, and butterflies flying. Then soon the sun shined towards Inuyasha. The sun sort of blinded Inuyasha so, he looked to the side. Inuyasha saw something shining in the grass and went to see what it was. Inuyasha picked the shining object up and found that it was a white gold necklace that has a pendent that was shaped as a heart with diamonds on it. Inuyasha held it on his hand and started to think who could`ve left it there. Inuyasha placed the necklace in his belt thingyy and went to the village. When Inuyasha went to the village he saw Kagome searching for something. Inuyasha went over to Kagome and asked what she was looking for but Kagome just yelled at him saying "It`s none of your business!" Inuyasha felt pissed because he hadn`t done anything to her so Inuyasha replied back at Kagome pissing. "Fine then! Spoiled brat..." and left. "Fuck you!!" Inuyasha went to the hut, when Inuyasha left Kagome Kaede went up to her and ask what she had lost and Kagome said that she lost her necklace and it was white gold with a diamond heart pendent. Inuyasha heard that and thought that the necklace that he found belonged to Kagome, but he didn`t care and went into Kaede`s hut and took a nap while Kagome and Kaede continue searching. Kagome later went to Kaede`s hut to see if it was in there. When Kagome walked in she saw Inuyasha sleeping like a baby. Kagome went to search around the hut, then Inuyasha turned and the necklace dropped out of his belt. When the necklace fell out it made a sound as it hit the floor. Kagome turned around to see what has fallen. There next to Inuyasha was her necklace. Kagome gasp in shock to see that Inuyasha had it. Kagome went over to pick her necklace up. When she went to get her necklace Inuyasha had woken up and was surprised that Kagome was beside her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"What the fuck did I do?"  
  
"You know what you did....thief..."  
  
"Thief? Why you say that?"  
  
"You stole my necklace and you know it!"  
  
"No I didn`t."  
  
"Don`t deny it. you know you did."  
  
Kagome walked out of the hut and went to eat lunch at a different hut. Kaede was they're eating also.  
  
"What`s wrong Kagome? Did you find your necklace?"  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha had it!"  
  
"I see. How?"  
  
"He stole it, that`s how!"  
  
"Inuyasha would never steal anything."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I just do. I know him longer then you think."  
  
"Whatever. By the way, what happened to the villagers?"  
  
"Killed. Ran away."  
  
"Who killed them?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha`s half brother."  
  
"Half brother?"  
  
"Yupp. Same father, but different mother."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Sesshoumaru never liked Inuyasha and his mother because they aren`t full demon."  
  
"So Sesshoumaru is a demon...?"  
  
"Yupp."  
  
"And Inuyasha is half demon...so that means that his mother is a human!?"  
  
"Pretty much it."  
  
"Must be hard to deal with."  
  
"No one really knows how he managed to survive without his father and his mother."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Inuyasha`s father didn`t spend much time with him, plus his mother died when he was just a young boy."  
  
"How sad...but...I don`t care!"  
  
"You should..."  
  
"Like why should I?"  
  
"Because you love him. I can tell."  
  
"Not really. He stole my necklace and was watching me bathing in the pond!"  
  
"Is hard to believe that. Inuyasha never would do that even if he was forced to."  
  
"Why do you keep standing up for him?! His a jerk!"  
  
"He probably found you necklace and just passed by when you left or something."  
  
"Whatever...can we not talk about him.?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Inuyasha had just passed by the hut and heard everything that Kagome and Kaede said. Inuyasha got his answer, but didn`t like it. "Feh." Inuyasha went back to Kaede`s hut and went to sleep.  
  
Kagome and Kaede finished with lunch and went to do some work and such till it was time for dinner. They ate. And they slept till morning. Inuyasha...slept the whole time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
End of meh chapta!!  
  
Pweez review if u lyk`d it nd hab n`e comment`z foe meh!!  
  
Special danx foe doez dat leab meh reviewz!!  
  
Special danx foe meh fwend dat encourag`d meh ta write da fanfic.  
  
Special danx to me foe writ`n diz fanfic.  
  
Special danx foe meh teacha`z dat help`d meh gram`r nd such.  
  
Special danx to meh bezz fwend dat said dat I can`t write foe lyf, b`cuz she made meh wwrite diz fanfic to prove dat I can write ((not dat I dun lyk it r n`e ding).  
  
Special danx too...EV`R`EE ONE!!!!  
  
Pleass leab me review`s if u lyk`d it r hab n`e commentz on it!! 


	8. Poor Kagome

Hiii sorry I didn`t update in a while, I was sort a busy doing something. Actually I was just lazy. ^^  
  
Hope ya`ll like this chapter.  
  
For those that didn`t like the previous chapter I`m very sorry!!!  
  
I kinda had a bad day and such.  
  
Please accept my apology.  
  
~-~-~*~-~-~  
  
Kagome woke up early in the next morning. She cleaned up and left. Kagome went back to her home. Her castle. With no regrets Kagome just went back without saying a word. A few hours later Kaede and Inuyasha woke up and found that Kagome was not there.  
  
"Kaede, do you know where Kagome is?"  
  
"I don`t know. Maybe she`s at the pond again."  
  
"Just hope so."  
  
"Go check."  
  
"K..."  
  
Inuyasha went to the pond and found that she wasn`t there. Inuyasha noticed that there were footprints on the floor. Inuyasha sniffed the footprints.  
  
"...Is Kagome`s scent. She went back to the castle."  
  
Inuyasha went back to Kaede and told her that he was going back home and will come back some day for visit. Inuyasha followed the footprints. When Inuyasha was at the front door of the castle he knocked.  
  
:: Knock Knock::  
  
...  
  
:: Knock Knock::  
  
"Why isn`t anyone here to open the door? HEYY!!! SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!"  
  
"Who are you!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Sorry, we had been ordered that we can`t open the door to prince Inuyasha."  
  
"What? Who said that?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!! LET ME IN!!"  
  
"What if I don`t?"  
  
'Princess Kagome I think you should open the door to the prince. We would be punished if we didn`t by the queen.' The guard whispered to Kagome.  
  
((Inuyasha heard the conversation.))  
  
"YOU LIL BITCH OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!"  
  
"Lemme think...um...NO!"  
  
'Princess Kagome...'  
  
'Say anything that has anything to do with opening the door to that jerk and I will kill you.'  
  
"You can`t do that!"  
  
"What!! How would you know I can1t!"  
  
"Because you`re a girl!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"And girls don`t kill unless you`re evil."  
  
"Are you saying I am a weakling?"  
  
"You said it not me."  
  
"You are so going to pay!! ANYONE THAT OPENES THE DOOR WILL BE KILLED PERSONALY BY ME!!!!"  
  
"YES PRINCESS KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome slowly walks away.  
  
"Ohh...that lil bitch is going to pay..."  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"What is it princess?"  
  
"Nothing. I thought I heard something."  
  
Kagome continue to walk. Kagome walks back to her room and went to sleep. Inuyasha was still outside of the castle door waiting for someone to open the door. Inuyasha began to grow more and more piss at Kagome. Then he senses that she was asleep and began thinking. Inuyasha starts to think how he can make Kagome pay while she is asleep, so she won't know it was him who did whatever to her.  
  
"Ah...I got it. Hehehe that bitch is so going to pay this time."  
  
Kagome jumps up onto the tree and jumps into the castle, passing the guards. Inuyasha ran to Kagome's where Kagome's room is and jumped up onto the baloney of her room.  
  
"Sleeping like a baby..."  
  
Inuyasha walks over to Kagome's bed and lifted the blanket up. He saw that Kagome was wearing shorts and would fit his plan just perfect.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Inuyasha picks Kagome up and left the room, jumping off the baloney. He jumped into the forest and went to the pond. He placed her on one of he tree branch that was very wide and thick. Inuyasha slowly places Kagome onto the branch. Kagome was still sleeping real cozy like, but was ratherly shaking from the coldness of the outside. Inuyasha felt sad for doing that but he didn't care and left Kagome on the tree branch shaking in the cold. Then as Inuyasha went back to the castle it started to rain.  
  
"Feh. Like I am going to care bout her!"  
  
Inuyasha continue to go to the castle and not care bout Kagome. Poor Kagome was still on the tree branch sleeping not noticing that she was on a tree branch. Luckily Kagome was protected from the rain, the leaves above her was covering the rain. But there were still lil bits of raindrops leaking through and hitting her. Soon the rain rained harder and harder. The rain started to rain on Kagome because it was too hard on the leaves to cover Kagome. But, Kagome ignored it. Soon in the middle of the night Kagome woke up due to the coldness and the rain. She realized that she was on top of a tree near the pond. Kagome tried to get down but was scared to leave, because she was so cold. Kagome sat on the tree branch holding onto her knees by her chest, shaking in cold. Kagome waited till it stopped raining to go home. It was like forever till the rain had stopped. By the time the rain started to stop, which was raining but not as hard, it was morning. Kagome walked back to the castle, soaking wet. When Kagome knocked the door, no one answered. She just remembers what she had said earlier.  
  
"I guess this is what I get for being so spoiled..."  
  
Kagome sat on the floor still soaking wet. But the rain began to rain harder.  
  
"Ah...fuck it! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANY MORE! YO! GUARDS OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU!!"  
  
"Princess Kagome?"  
  
"YES IS ME KAGOME, NOW OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The guards open the door and Kagome walked in. Kagome walked to the dining room soaking the carpet on her way. In the dining room everyone was there, including Inuyasha. Everyone turned around and saw Kagome in her pajama's soaking wet.  
  
*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter 8!!  
  
Update soon!! 


	9. Sick Kagome Cause The Reveal Of Love

Hiii!! Hope you liked the previous chapter. I know it is very short but...I donno! I just hope you loved it!  
  
[I edited the ending of this chapter because i didn't really like it.]  
  
"Kagome! What happened to you!" [Sakura]  
  
"Why don't you ask your future son-in-law?" [Kagome]  
  
"Inuyasha?" [Kirika Sakura]  
  
"Yeah him! Who else would put me on a tree branch in the middle of the night and let me get rained on for hours!" [Kagome]  
  
"INUYASHA!" [Kirika]  
  
"What?" [Inuyasha]  
  
"Why did you put Kagome on a tree branch and let her get rained on while she was in her pajama's?" [Kirika]  
  
"She needs to know not to mess with me." [Inuyasha]  
  
"Is that so!" [Kirika]  
  
"Inuyasha, come with me." [Tsukasa]  
  
Inuyasha and Tsukasa went up to his room.  
  
"Kagome, go take a shower and change to some dry clothes." [Sakura]  
  
"Sure mom." [Kagome] sneeze  
  
Kagome went to take a shower and put on some dry clothes and went down. As Kagome came down she sneezed a lot.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why wouldn't she be?"  
  
"Glare at Inuyasha HMPH!"  
  
"Inuyasha be nice."  
  
"Sure...{whisper like: whatever...}"  
  
Kagome stormed back into her room. Kagome put on some music [for example Jessica Simpson (my favorite singer)] and went to sleep. Kagome slept cozily but she was sleeping she was coughing while she slept. Sakura passed by her room and heard her cough. Sakura went into Kagome's room and sat next to her on her bed. Sakura looked at Kagome seeing that she was coughing a lot, feeling like she hadn't taken good care of her. Sakura felt Kagome's forehead and felt that it was very hot. Sakura went down to the kitchen and made a pot of soup for Kagome before she wakes up, so when she wakes up she can drink it. Inuyasha smelled something really good and went to the kitchen. Inuyasha saw Sakura cooking.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"What are you making?"  
  
"Soup for Kagome."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She got a fever. Must be from the rain. Poor Kagome getting rained on the whole night."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Inuyasha left the kitchen and went to his room. As always Inuyasha is a nice person with a kind heart just that he doesn't express it. Inuyasha went into Kagome's room and saw her coughing. Inuyasha felt a lil bit of regret but he just left the room and went to his room. Inuyasha closed the door but leaving a crack open. When Inuyasha left Sakura was walking up the stairs and saw him leave.  
  
'Heh...he does care for my daughter. But I don't get it...why is he being so mean to her?' [Sakura Thought]  
  
Sakura went to Kagome's room and saw her still sleeping. She stopped the music and woke Kagome up for her to drink the soup and also some medicine. (Me: Blah! I hate medicine!!! Eww...)  
  
"Mom...can I don't take the medicine?"  
  
"You have to. If you don't how would your fever go away?"  
  
"NO! I don't care! I hate medicine! They taste nasty!"  
  
"CMon Kagome..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Just then Inuyasha just passed by and Sakura saw him. She figured that he could help Kagome eat her medicine. Sakura left Kagome's room and went to ask if Inuyasha can help. Inuyasha refused at first but soon he helped.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to eat your medicine."  
  
"No!"  
  
"You have to eat it sooner or later so why not now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"...--...if u don't eat it I'll smack you..."  
  
"Still no..."  
  
"You want me to smack you?"  
  
"You can't do that..."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"..."  
  
Inuyasha lifted his hand up and smacked Kagome on the face hard. Kagome started to cry, but no tears came.  
  
"Now, don't you cry now because you wanted me to smack you."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"But...but...Sakura you heard her. She wanted me to."  
  
"Still gave you no right to smack her."  
  
"Well...she still has to eat her medicine..."  
  
"No I Won't!!"  
  
"Kagome...listen to Inuyasha."  
  
"NO! Get out! I wanna sleep."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"Kagome, you know if you don't eat it now you'll have to eat it later."  
  
"Whatever...leave me alone..."  
  
Sakura and Inuyasha left Kagome's room.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For bothering you. That daughter of mine is just too stubborn and spoiled. This wouldn't have happened if her father was here."  
  
"Her father? Where is her father?"  
  
"I rather not talk bout him..."  
  
"Okayy...is your family and I have no right to but in."  
  
"IF you'll excuse me...I wanna go to my room..."  
  
"K..."  
  
Sakura went to her room and closed the door. [is not like she doesn't but sometimes people don't] Sakura lay on her bed and started to cry. Thinking about her husband made her cry. Inuyasha was confused why Kagome's father wasn't here or why is Sakura crying, just thinking bout him. Maybe he died or something. Who knows? [I do!!!! HAHA!! And I'm not saying anything till the next chapter...or the chapter after...or...whatever you know!]  
  
Night/Dinner time  
  
Sakura went to Kagome's room and felt her forehead. Her forehead wasn't hot no more. But Sakura just let Kagome sleep, and she went down to eat.  
  
"Sakura... how's Kagome?" [Kirika]  
  
"She's fine. Thanks for your concern."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"We don't wanna have guilt to know that our son was so foolish and gotten your daughter sick." [Tsukasa]  
  
"Hey!!" [Inuyasha]  
  
"Is alright..." [Sakura]  
  
"You alright?" [Inuyasha]  
  
"Yeah..." [Sakura]  
  
"You're thinking about him..." [Inuyasha]  
  
"How...how you know?"  
  
"I heard you crying after you mentioned about him..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"About who?" [Kirika]  
  
"Her-"[cut off-Inuyasha]  
  
"Inuyasha, lets not talk about him and just eat."  
  
"Iight"  
  
Everyone ate dinner and went back to bed except for Inuyasha. Sakura first went to check on Kagome then went to bed. Inuyasha came into the room afterwards. Inuyasha felt her forehead and felt that she still has a lil fever. Her forehead wasn't very hot but it was warmish. Inuyasha took a [clean] wet cloth and placed it over Kagome's forehead. After a while Inuyasha fell asleep by Kagome's bed. During the middle of the night Kagome woke up and saw Inuyasha beside her. She felt something inside of her that she never felt before.  
  
'What is this inside of me that I am feeling?' Kagome thought to herself. 'Is this what they call love? Feh! How can I love someone like him? Then again...he is kinda cute...'  
  
Kagome got outa bed and took a blanket and placed it over Inuyasha. Kagome sat beside Inuyasha looking at him. Kagome felt Inuyasha cheek lightly, not waking him up.  
  
'His skin is so soft...'  
  
Kagome got up and went to the balcony and looked out side. The sky was the color of blue. The sun was about to rise. Just then when Kagome was going to leave her room she accidentally fell [from tripping on the blanket I suppose...], and she had woken Inuyasha up.  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Oh my! [Blush] I'm sorry! Did I wake you up?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Is alright...is morning anyway. I needed to be waken up by someone anyway."  
  
Kagome starts to blush, for some reason. OoOo...  
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Get off of me."  
  
"Huh? [Looks and see that she is on him.] Oh my! I'm so sorry!!"  
  
Kagome gets off of Inuyasha and took the blanket away from him. Inuyasha gets up and leaves Kagome's room. Kagome sat on the floor holding onto the blanket.  
  
"Is he mad at me?"  
  
end  
  
Thanks for those that reviewed to my previous chapter.  
  
I'm sorry, but I don't wanna receive un-pleasant reviews for anonymous readers.  
  
I hope ya'll understand.  
  
Thank you 


	10. Sweet Love

Yay!!! I'm updating!!  
  
Wahoo!!!  
  
It's been so long since I've updated.  
  
Too caught up in school I guess.  
  
I mean how could you not be?!  
  
With the exit projects and the tests!!!!!  
  
Omfg!!!! My damn head is so ganna blow up!!!!!  
  
[Me: hmm...where were we up to....? Ohh now I remember! .]  
  
FLASH BACK!!!!!!! [PREVIEW OF PRE-PRE PRE -CHAPP!!!]  
  
(((((((( FAST MODE ))))))))))  
  
Kagome was soaked in the rain because Inuyasha placed Kagome on a tree branch near the pond. When Inuyasha left, leaving Kagome on the tree branch it started to rain. Kagome was left there over night in the rain wid out knowing. When Kagome finally notices that she was on a tree branch she was already soaked wet, and cold. Kagome walked soaking wet in the rain back to the castle. Kagome knocked on the door but no reply. She just remembered that she said to the guards without her orders they weren't allowed to open the door. Kagome sat on the floor, soaking wet in the rain. Rain starts to rain harder...lalaladalala..... Kagome gets piss. Bitches at the guards. Guards realizes is her. Opens door. Kagome goes to the living room. Everyone was there. They realizes her. Snitches on Inuyasha. Inuyasha gets punished. Kagome gets sick. Sakura Inuyasha takes care of Kagome. Kagome skips dinner. Inuyasha checks on Kagome after dinner. Looks after Kagome over night. Morning comes, Kagome and Inuyasha wakes up. Finds themselves loving each other.  
  
[DONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNE!!!!!!!!!]  
  
Kagome runs after Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Inuyasha...are you mad at me?"  
  
"Why you think that?"  
  
"You should...after yesterday. I mean, you took care of me all night."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I just thought you would. Because, I'm always mean to you."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So...I JUST THOUGHT YOU WERE MAD AT ME!!!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"sigh forget it."  
  
Kagome walks back to her room.  
  
'What was I thinking? Going up to someone asking if he was mad at me. That was just so stupid of me to do. I mean, what am I to him? I'm probably just another annoying girl to him. But to me, he isn't just a boy. His a very special person, compared to any other people. His my fiancé. My one true love. We are meant to be. I just hope he doesn't think of me as a annoying bitch forever. I don't want that to happen. If I have to be with him for the rest of my life, I just wish he would accept me.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
'Inuyasha!!! What the fuck were you thinking!!! You made Kagome so piss! Now she is probably mad at you and won't even talk to you!!! You are so stupid!!! Why did I even do that? Why do I always have to make Kagome so mad at me. I don't want her to be mad at me. I am just a stupid selfish jackass! Kagome...I'm sorry...' Inuyasha thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked into their own room and started to think to themselves. Inuyasha and Kagome took out a new notebook and covered it to protect it. Kagome putted stickers and other decorations to make it pretty. Inuyasha just put the cover on nicely and that's it. Left it plain, just wrote his name on the bottom.  
  
Kagome writing in Journal/notebook:  
  
June 10, 2004  
  
Is been a month or two since we met. At first I felt hate toward  
Inuyasha because he always thought of himself and this one girl called  
Kagome. At first I really hated him. I still remembered how we first  
met. He was in the garden sleeping and I walked up to him.  
Hehe...without thinking I just took a stick and was ganna whack at him.  
It was really funny at that time. At that time. I felt love flowing  
into my heart. Maybe it was love at first site. Well at least for me.  
For him...he just bitched at me. He even called me a maid. I mean, how  
can he call me that when I was wearing the kimono that was so totally  
different from the maids. I even look better then they are. I had nice  
stuff, and the maids didn't. well they had stuff that wasn't nice to  
me really but to them, it was. I still remembered the time when he  
saved me from that perverted man, Miroku. He saved me and got him  
punished. I felt so lucky to meet a man like him. He took care of me  
when I was sick. How nice can one man be. The best part is that we're  
going to be married in a week. I can't wait. I wonder how he feels  
about the wedding now? After I accused him...  
  
Kagome takes out a box and opens it. Inside was two pocket watches. She took a knife and carved Inuyasha [fancily] on one of the pocket watch and Kagome on the other. It took Kagome a real long time to carve Inuyasha on the pocket watch because that name was long and she was weak. When Kagome finished carving her name on the other watch as well it was already night. Kagome putted down the knife and saw blood coming out of her hands. Kagome went to the bathroom and washed her. As Kagome washed her hands it stung her a lot because of the cuts. Kagome put ointment on the cuts and putted bandages on. She opened the one pocket watch that said Kagome and it played a song. The song was her favorite [which is mine also. Is one of my favorites, that has to do with love.] The song was My Will [midi]. Kagome takes the one that says Inuyasha and walks to Inuyasha's room. Kagome made sure that no one was around and that Inuyasha wasn't in the room and went in. Kagome placed the pocket watch a table in the room and left.  
  
[Awww.... is so sweet!!!! Why can't someone that loves me do that also?] 


	11. writers block

im really sorry to my fwends. i simply have no time to update right now. i am oh so sorry!!!!! i hope yall accept my appoligy! ToT ill try to update. 333 smoocherrs! x33 


	12. Party or Set up

"UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ALRIGHHHH!!!!! I'll update. For the fate of my fellow admirers. _Sigh romantically_ I feel so loved. Uh...where was I up to before? Oh right, the pocket watch thing. So touching of Kagome to do that for Inuyasha. Love Birds. "

* * *

**EDITED VERSION!!!!! ONLY EDITED LEMON PART! HOPE IS BETTER THENBEFORE!**

* * *

Inuyasha returned to his room and went to sleep just after he changed and turned the light off. He didn't realize the pocket watch because he was so tired (for some reason ierno) and just went to bed without looking anywhere else. When Inuyasha woken up in the middle of the night and noticed something shining next to him because of the moonlight. Inuyasha reached out for it and felt some scratches as he grabbed it. Inuyasha walked out to the balcony and saw it said Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked carefully and the carving has bits of blood on it. Inuyasha looked up in to the sky thinking. He was thinking who would have done this for him and why. Then it just came to his mind that it could have been Kagome, because the pocket watch was real expensive and no one else beside his own parents would have given him a pocket watch, and if it was his parents they wouldn't just leave it in his room and not give it to him in the afternoon when he saw them. To make sure his hypothesis was right he sniffed the blood. Inuyasha then just whipped the blood off and cleaned the pocket watch. Inuyasha then opened to pocket watch; wondering how it looks like inside. When Inuyasha opened the watch it played a song. A song that he had heard before, but he just can't remember where. Then it just sparked into his head; it was in Kagome's room. He had heard it when he had passed by her room before he has entered his room earlier before. Inuyasha just then took something out under his kimono (shirt) [I have no idea what to call the top part of the kimono]. It was a locket. Inuyasha took the necklace off and opened it. In it was a picture of a girl and him together. Inuyasha then held it on the chain part and chucked it out into the forest. 

'There gone for good. No need to remember the ones that isn't around and BETRAYED me."

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's Room**

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the balcony and was staring up into the stars. She was holding the pocket watch in her hand and was wondering if Inuyasha had liked it. She only hoped that he would accept her love. But after a while she just snoozed on the balcony. She was just so tired and fell asleep with her back leaning on the wall. [She must be lucky not to fall.] 

**

* * *

**

**MORNING**

* * *

When went down to eat her morning meal, she found out that everyone was planning another party. Kagome was confused, her and her mother's birthday isn't up till a month later on and there is no holiday coming up. 

"Why are we having a party?" asked Kagome

"Inuyasha's birthday is coming up." Kirika replied.

"Oh, I have no idea. Why hadn't you told me Inuyasha?" Kagome then turned to Inuyasha and asked.

"There's no point. Every year my parents make it such a big deal you can't miss it." Inuyasha answered.

"I see..." said Kagome in a low tone.

"So...how are we going to do this party? Got any suggestions anyone?" asked Kirika

"Why don't we do it like always?" said Tsukasa.

"You mean a ball, dad?" asked Inuyasha

"Eeeyupp!" Tsukasa replied.

"So when is it?" asked Kagome.

"Friday." Said Sakura, Tsukasa, and Kirika at the same time.

'Is two days later and they are planning now...wow...they are good parents.'

"Inuyasha."

"Yes mom?"

"This time...try and show up."

"What does she mean by that, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, last time we had a birthday ball/party for him, he disappearing."

"Why?"

"Cause I looked so ugly in the stupid outfit, am not going to let anyone see me wearing that outfit."

"I'm sure you looked cute in it. ."

"Believe me, I didn't look cute."

"Oh wells. This time you have to show up. If you don't like the outfit then get a new one."

"Aright ma! I will if you want me to be in the dumb ball. I dun see da big deal in me not shown up."

"I really wanna see how you look in a ball/party."

"Whatever..."

"So why don't you go out and get a new outfit before Friday or you'll have to wear the ugly outfit, that you think it is."

"You're right Kagome. I guess I better get going! BYEEE GUYS BE BACK LATER!!"

**

* * *

**

**3 Hours later**

* * *

"I got my new outfit!!" 

"Inuyasha it looks just like all your other ones just in a different color!"

"So? You never said it couldn't be the same as my other ones?"

"Oh never mind! Wear whatever you like! Now get ready!"

**

* * *

THE DAY OF THE PARTY

* * *

**

Kagome is sitting at a table with her mom, Inuyasha, Kirika, and Tsukasa. Everyone was having a good time talking about how Inuyasha and Kagome was when they were younger. Then soon Sakura asked if Inuyasha and Kagome go out to the dance floor and dance. After all it's his birthday party so he has the rights to dance with his fiancé.

"Why do you think your mom want us to dance so badly?"

"Ierno I guess they have something private to say bout us or whatever t hat they don't want us to hear."

"Yeah...I think so too. So, shall we?"

Inuyasha asked bowing down a bit with his right hand lifted ready to take Kagome's hand. Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's and they began to dance. Soon later Inuyasha and Kagome became center of the crowd. After a few dances Kagome and Inuyasha sat back down with their parents and started drinking. Inuyasha and Kagome started drinking water out of the pitcher, but then her mother poured her wine instead.

"Kagome is a party you should drink some fine wine instead of water. You too Inuyasha." said Sakura pouring wine to Kagome's cup then to Inuyasha's cup.

"But mother, I never drank wine before."

"Is just like water. If you don't choke or anything while drinking is fine."

"Okay mom..."

Kagome started to drink the glass of wine and liked it. Then later everyone on the table drank some whine also. And no later the wine was all gone.

"Oh my! There's no more. I'll go get some more for you guys."

"Is alright Kagome, I'll get it. You don't know where it is."

"Okay."

Sakura took the empty wine glass and threw it away and took out a new one. She opened the wine but placed something what looked like a pill into the wine. 'Sorry Kagome...' Sakura thought then shook the wine with the pill in it making sure it dissolved. Then when she got back she poured a glass of wine to Kagome, but before she was able to pour a glass to Inuyasha someone walked up and asked Inuyasha for a dance, which he agreed to. Inuyasha left and went to the dance floor before he had a chance to drink the wine. But, Kagome had drunk the wine, but not one glass but three while no one was looking! Kagome then got a lil dizzy and fell asleep at the table.

"Oy vay! She must have drunk too much! Lets take her up to her room."

Sakura and Kirika took her up to her room and placed her on her bed. Sakura and Kirika then changed her into her sleeping clothes, which were a tank top and shorts, but she still has her under clothes on. After they had changed her clothes she left her in her room alone and placed her blanket over her a bit.

When Sakura and Kirika got down she saw Inuyasha sitting at the table and drinking. Inuyasha luckily drank only one glass so he was just a lil drowsy. Inuyasha tried walking but he couldn't, but then he got up real quick and went up the stairs. But Inuyasha didn't walk into his room but instead he went into Kagome's room. Sakura and Kirika saw him walking in, they looked at each other and said, "well, at least the plan sort of work."

"Lets just hope, I don't want Kagome to leave Inuyasha like how Kikyo did a few years ago. I don't want him to get hurt."

"I can see how you feel. Kagome hasn't had a good guy friend before. Since he loves her and she loves him so much I really hope the weeding goes through."

"Lets just hope..."

Sakura and Kirika walked into Kagome's room and saw Inuyasha sleeping on Kagome's bed, she then took a glass of wine and made Inuyasha drink it, and then they left.

Inuyasha turned over facing Kagome and Kagome was facing Inuyasha. Inuyasha then opened his eyes a bit and saw Kagome. He was staring at Kagome so deeply.

"She's so beautiful."

Kagome then woken up slowly, when she woke up she saw Inuyasha sleeping next to her. But she didn't care. Kagome then went closer to Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips for a few second.

Then after a second, Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha and kissed him for real long, at first Inuyasha was real shocked, but then he then closed his eyes and kissed her back. Inuyasha and Kagome stripped their clothes off real quick so their clothes were everywhere. Just then Sakura and Kirika peeked in and then left. Inuyasha lifted up his lower body and then held his staff down onto Kagome's core. Inuyasha then moved down closer onto Kagome having his staff go into Kagome's core slowly. Kagome made a face showing pain. Just then, Inuyasha felt her virginity and pushed it in harder having his staff going into Kagome's core entirely and him completely on Kagome. Inuyasha then moved his staff in and out of Kagome's core feeling comfort in it. The he just moved faster and faster feeling more comfort. Kagome then moaned a lot and felt comfort in it after a while. Kagome started to moan a more and more as Inuyasha started moving faster and faster feeling comfort on their lower body. Just then Inuyasha spilled his seed into Kagome, and Kagome moaned a lil bit feeling something some thing pushing into her ovaries. Kagome then felt unlike herself and placed her hands on Inuyasha's back way below and started kissing Inuyasha real much with Inuyasha staff still in her. Inuyasha then fell back while Inuyasha was below Kagome. Kagome started in a sit up position but it felt pain in her she then laid on Inuyasha having her chest touching his and moved her lower body up and down having her core go pushing against Inuyasha's staff which causes discomfort for both of them. Inuyasha then held onto Kagome and rolled over, having Inuyasha on top of Kagome again. Inuyasha continued moving having his staff go in and out of Kagome's core. Inuyasha then took his staff out of Kagome's core. Kagome then lay on top of Inuyasha and sucked on his staff. After a while Kagome moved upper onto Inuyasha and started licking on his lips having them to open up and kissing hard. Kagome held onto Inuyasha's staff pointing it into her core with her lower body held up a bit. She felt Inuyasha's staff and moved slowly down having Inuyasha's staff go into her core once again. Kagome this time felt more pain then before but just continued moving down onto Inuyasha until she has his entire staff into her. When it was totally in her core she sat up and stated jumping up and down having his staff move in and out of her core. This time Inuyasha and Kagome didn't feel discomfort. Inuyasha then sat up in the same position as Kagome and pulled Kagome closer to him so his staff would go into Kagome completely. Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's waist and moved her back and forth so his staff would go in and out of her core. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha moved her front and back having his staff going in and out of her making her feel real good. Inuyasha then laid Kagome and himself down and rolled onto the side continued moving his staff, going in and out of Kagome's core. Kagome started moaning a lot causing Inuyasha to move more and more. Kagome then got up and sat on top of Inuyasha and started jumping on him with his staff in her core. Kagome then got tired and went on the side of Inuyasha with his staff still in her. Inuyasha just then felt his seeds and let it out into Kagome's ovaries as Kagome moaned. Inuyasha took his staff out after he thought he has let out all of his seeds into Kagome again, but when he took his staff out of Kagome some of the seeds spilled onto Kagome's bed not realizing it. Inuyasha and Kagome then fell asleep after Inuyasha had taken his staff out of Kagome's core.

**

* * *

BACK AT THE PARTY

* * *

**

After Sakura and Kirika came back down to the party, Sakura started drinking a lot of wine. Sakura had felt awful of what she had done to her daughter. Sakura started drinking glass after glass after glass. Kirika and Tsukasa tried to stop her but she still continued to drink. When she stopped she drinking she had finished the entire wine and was heavily drunk. No one at the party really saw what had happened to Sakura or that they noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome wasn't there. Everyone just had the time of their life until it was time to leave. When everyone left Tsukasa ad Kirika had to carry Sakura back to her room. They placed her on her bed and putted a blanket over her. Sakura placed a cool towel over her forehead and left along with Tsukasa.

* * *

That's all for now! Hope this edited version is better. 


	13. Broken Hearted Inuyasha

Right now I'm real bored in just about everything in the world so I pretty have a lot of time to update. Is a lot better then doing anything else, you think? Well I really hope you like this chapter. I thought it up when I was waiting for my brother at the doctors. I was watching a show and it just popped into my head just like that _snaps_.

* * *

As the sun slowly walks into Kagome's room, she and Inuyasha slowly wake's up. When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he saw Kagome sleeping on him. Kagome opened her eyes and realized that she was on Inuyasha, the way where her head is on his shoulder and her hand is wrapped on his waist. Kagome quickly got off of Inuyasha and sat up holding the blanket on top of her, covering her body. Inuyasha sat up next to Kagome and was looking at her and Kagome was looking back at him.

"Inuyasha, what-what happened last night?"

"I-I think we..."

"You really think so?"

"Considering the fact that you and I are naked."

"But how? I don't think I felt anything..."

"Don't worry. We're gonna get married in a few days anyway, so in either way we still gonna go through this."

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

"Is just not the same..."

"Don't worry about it." Said Inuyasha and got up off of Kagome's bed and dressed up.

After Inuyasha left the room Kagome was still on her bed thinking about stuff. She kept thinking if she went though it, why hadn't she known. Kagome lifted her blanket up and got up to dress up. When Kagome was changing she saw something on her bed, where she was sleeping.

"What on earth is that?"

Kagome touched that spot and noticed it was dried and was white.

"I...I guess me and Inuyasha really did it...Oh my god! How could I?! Is not supposed to happen!"

Kagome got on her knees and started crying. But after a while she stopped.

'Like Inuyasha said, We're gonna get married in a few days anyway, so in either way we still gonna go through this. Kagome, calm your self down.'

Kagome washed her face and went down to breakfast. Kagome sat a seat away from where she usually sat, which was next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was looking at her confusingly. Sakura and Inuyasha's parents were looking at each other for a second and continued eating. Kagome ate a little bit of food and left. Inuyasha had a sad face on after Kagome left the room. Inuyasha then couldn't stop thinking she was upset because of what he had done. Inuyasha then left the room and went looking for Kagome. Inuyasha went passed the garden and saw her sitting there by a tree. Inuyasha then walked over to where Kagome was sitting and sat next to her.

"Kagome, why you so upset?"

"Is nothing really."

"Is it about what happened last night?"

Kagome sighs and says, "If you were a girl you would understand."

"Kagome, I feel just as bad as you do. But you gotta understand, we're going to get married in a few days. So we're still going to do it."

"I know."

"So don't be so upset about it."

"I'm not upset about do it, I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared to have a baby."

"Don't worry, I'm here remember. I'll take care of you and the baby." Inuyasha said holding onto Kagome's hand.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha happily, showing that she has met the perfect guy to be with, and placed her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha placed his hand around Kagome's shoulder and had his head touching hers. Inuyasha and Kagome both felt that they were the really meant to be. And was really happy. Just then Sakura came into the garden and saw Inuyasha and Kagome sitting under the tree and was happy. Sakura smiled and left the garden.

Inuyasha reached into his pocket but there was nothing. Then he thought that he must have left it in his room.

"Kagome, wait here. I'm gonna come back real quick."

Inuyasha ran back to his room and searched for it. Kagome of course didn't listen and went following him. Kagome saw Inuyasha looking high and low for something but just didn't know what.

"Inuyasha, what are you looking for?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said surprisingly. "I just lost something that is real important to me."

"What is it? Maybe I can help you find it."

"No, is alright."

"Oh...well I'm going to go for a walk and maybe go and talk to Kaede for a while."

"K"

Kagome left and went for a lil walk by the forest. Kagome walked to a pond near by and sat by the trees for a while and was looking into the water. The sun shined at where Kagome was and Kagome found something shining under the sun's rays. Kagome went and picked it up.

"It's a locket."

Kagome opened the locket up and found a picture of a girl and Inuyasha in it.

"This girl...she looks just like me but is not me. Who is she?"

Kagome then closed the locket and on the cover there was something carved. She scratched the dirt off of it and read it.

"Inuyasha and...KIKYO!!" Kagome said surprised. "Is this what Inuyasha was looking for? It must be what else could it be?"

Kagome took the locket and went to Kaede.

"Kaede! Kaede!!"

"Kagome? You called me?"

"Yes. Kaede, who's Kikyo?"

"Kikyo? She was my sister. She was also a priestess who was in love with Inuyasha just like you and Inuyasha also loved her very much. But she was then died."

"You mean Inuyasha and Kikyo was both in love!?"

"Yes, why you ask?"

"Nothing really. That's all I need to know."

"Okay then."

"I'll be going now. Bye."

"Bye Kagome."

Kagome walked back to the castle and went to where her mom is. Her mom was with Inuyasha's parent talking about the wedding.

"Mom, the wedding is off!"

Kagome said loudly. And at that same time Inuyasha has just walked in. Inuyasha was holding something in his hand and had dropped it hearing what Kagome had said. Kagome heard the drop and turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there, shocked. Inuyasha picked up the present and hid it, knowing it was a bad time to give it to Kagome.

"Why so surprised, Inuyasha?"

Sakura got up off her seat and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome, what happened? Why you wanna cancel the wedding?"

"Because, someone just wanna marry me because I look like a certain someone!"

"What you talking about?"

"Inuyasha should know."

"Inuyasha?"

"I don't know what she's talking about!"

"Maybe this will refresh your memory!" said Kagome lifting up the locket.

Inuyasha made a look of surprised seeing that Kagome has the locket that he threw away.

"Kagome..."

"You got nothing to say now!"

"Kagome, think this over. Are you sure you wanna cancel the wedding?"

"Why should I marry someone who doesn't love me?"

"Kagome, I do love you."

"No, you just love the one person that looks like me!"

"Kagome, why won't you believe me?"

"Why should I believe you? You're nothing to me! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Kagome stormed into her room passing Inuyasha by the stairs. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome on her arm when she passed him by, but Kagome just gave an evil glare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha let Kagome's arm go and Kagome just stormed into her room. Inuyasha watched Kagome go into her room without turning back. Inuyasha fell on the floor and didn't move.

'How could that have happened? Is not supposed to! It wasn't supposed to happen! Kagome...no...'

Kagome packed her some of her stuff and left it on the side of her bed. She went to her desk and wrote a note:

Dear who ever read this,

I'm leaving. I'm not going to come back so don't go and try and look for me. Even if you find me, I won't be coming back. I made up my mind. I won't be living with some jerk that only loves me for the way I look and not my self.

Love, Kagome

Kagome folded the note and placed it in an envelope and placed the envelope on her desk along with her pocket watch.

At night, Kagome went down to eat dinner, but this time she sat real far away from Inuyasha. Kagome ate almost the entire plate of food, but Inuyasha hardly ate any. He just played with his food and moved it around so it looked as if he ate a lot. When Kagome finished her dinner she went straight into her room. Inuyasha watched her walk away, hoping she would change her mind, and would talk to him again. But she didn't, she just went straight into her room. About that time everyone had finished their dishes and had left. Inuyasha was the only one sitting on the table, even when the table was cleaned. After a while Inuyasha got up and went to Kagome's room and knocked on the door.

"Kagome?"

"..."

"Kagome, please. I wanna talk to you."

"..."

"If you won't come out, I'll be here on my knees until you come out!"

"I don't care if you killed yourself."

"At least she answered back. I'll get her to calm down and talk with me." Inuyasha said quietly.

Inuyasha got on his knees and was in the same position all knight. Then finally Kagome's door opened and Kagome came out. Inuyasha thought that she was not mad at her no more, but she just walked right pass him and went for a cup of water. But when Kagome came back to her room Inuyasha fell asleep, on his knees. Kagome grabbed her bag and left. When Kagome closed the door behind her on the way out, the sound woke Inuyasha up. When Inuyasha woke up he saw Kagome's room door kinda opened so he thought that she might not be just as mad. But then when he looked in the room he noticed that she wasn't there! He quickly got up and walked into the room. He found most of her stuff missing and found a note and read it.

"No, Kagome!"

Inuyasha ran out the door hoping to catch up to Kagome. But he didn't find her. He went searching the entire forest for her but still no sight of her. Inuyasha even went to Kaede's village to see if she was there, but still no sign of Kagome.

"Kagome!!! Where are you!!" echo "where are you Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a real low voice.

Inuyasha fell on the floor on his knees and started crying. Inuyasha cried because he thought he would never see Kagome again.

"Kagome ran away because of me. I should be ashamed of myself. Why does Kagome have to run away? Is just not fair! I loved her so much and she doesn't believe me. Why? WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!!!!" Inuyasha said pounding on the floor with tears. Inuyasha cried really hard. Just then he felt someone behind him, he thought it was Kagome so he turned around and hugged her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mom?"

"Inuyasha, I've never seen you cried before. Don't cry. She'll come back."

"No she won't! I just know she won't!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself. Even if she doesn't come back, you'll always have a memory of her. As long as you love her, you'll find her no matter what."

"Even if I do, she won't listen to me. Is hopeless..."

"Inuyasha..."

Kirika and Inuyasha's hand and they both walked back to the castle. As they walk back, he kept looking back hoping to see Kagome. On the way back, Inuyasha continued to cry but not as much as before.

* * *

Porky the pig accent: tha-tha-that's all folks!

Hahahahaha...hope you liked the chapter!!!


	14. Kagome and Inuyasha's Son, Shippou

I'M UPDATING!!! YEY!!!

* * *

"Did he leave?"

"Yeah, you can come out now, Kagome."

Kagome crawled out from a secret door thingy under the floor of Kaede's hut.

"Why are you hiding from him?"

"Cause I don't wanna see him anymore."

"What did he do to you?"

"You won't understand, Kaede."

"I see...is alright if you don't want to tell me. I understand how it is to be heartbroken."

"Glad someone understands me."

"So what are you planning to do now?"

"I don't know...you wouldn't mind if I stay here with you would you?"

"No not at all. In fact, I would be real happy that you could stay with me. Is really boring when there are real little people around here."

"Okay, then I'm staying here. I'll even help out around here."

"That'll be real great of you."

One and a half Month Later

"Inuyasha, what do you think of these girls?"

"No."

"But you hadn't even looked at them yet."

"I don't care. I will only choose Kagome and no one else!"

"It figures. You really do love Kagome, but why don't you go out and find her?"

Kirika dismisses the girls out of the room and sat next to Inuyasha.

"I donno where she is and even if I find her, she will probably be more upset and won't come back."

"Inuyasha is better off going out and finding her to make sure she is safe. I mean, aren't you worried about her?"

"Yeah, but she'll take care of herself. I know she will be all right. I have this feeling inside of me that Kagome is real near by and is safe and happy."

"Maybe is that special bond between two people who falls in love or something, cause between me and your father...we don't have much to say or have anything in common."

"What do you mean mom? Don't you love dad?"

"I do, but sometimes I just don't know."

"Until Kagome comes back I don't want to see any other girls."

Inuyasha then walks up the stairs.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Kaede. Don't worry. I think it might have been just something I ate."

"Kagome, did your period come yet?

"Why?"

"Cause I think your pregnant."

"Nah...I don't think so."

"Kagome, go to the doctors just to be sure."

"Alright then."

[[[[An hour later]]]]

"So what the doc. say?"

"I am."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"What am I suppose to do about it? There is nothing I can do."

"Well...you can always go back to Inuyasha. After all he is the father."

"How-How did you know! Never mind. I'll just raise the child alone."

Kagome went to get some water for lunch, on the way Kagome kept thinking the same question over and over again.

'Should I go back to Inuyasha now that I have his child?'

Kagome kept thinking that question over and over as the days passes by. She never found the answer to that question. But every time the question brings up to her mind she always think of the time she had with Inuyasha but once she thinks about the weeding that they were about to have it makes her so mad and forgets about him and find hatred towards Inuyasha.

Eight and a half Months Later [[[don't wanna write so much between those time periods cause is hard]]]

"Kaede!" Kagome screamed in pain.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"My stomach, it hurts a lot!!!

"Oh my!"

Kaede holds onto Kagome's hand and walks her into the hut and lays her on the bed or whatever that they sleep on. Kagome starts to scream in extreme pain. Kaede then called someone to get some stuff like a blanket, and all these stuff you need for birth, which I have no idea what it is.

"Here Kaede. How's Kagome doing?"

Said the guy that brought the supplies into the hut.

"She's trying."

"I better leave now."

"Okay."

That guy left the hut and went back to whatever he was doing.

After a while Kagome's baby was born.

"Kagome is a boy."

Kaede said holding the baby after she cleaned the baby.

[[[[[I edit out some parts here ]]]]]

Kaede then gave Kagome her child so she can see and hold onto her own child. Kagome looked at her son in happiness and started to cry afterwards.

"What should his name be?"

"Is up to you Kagome."

"Shippou. I'll call him shippou."

"That's a wonderful name, Kagome. He looks like his father too. A part of you and a part of Inuyasha."

"Yes. Yes he does. I'm proud to say he does look like his father."

* * *

Okay I edited a lil part of the chapter. Hope it is better now. X33 I donno why but the star thingy doesn't work on so I have to use this thing :::: instead of it. I hope is not a big difference. I really hope that the star thing works but it doesn't.


	15. Five Years Later

**Five Years Later**

"Mom, I'm going to go for a swim in the pond!!!!" Shippou reported to her mother before taking off to the pond.

Shippou took all of his clothes off and dive into the pond. Shippou played in the water happily.

"Hey mom, I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha said before leaving.

Inuyasha left the castle and went for a walk in the forest. Inuyasha walked toward the pond.

"Hi there sir!"

"Hi little boy, what's your name?"

"I'm Shippou!"

"Nice to meet you Shippou, my name is Inuyasha. Why are you here alone, where are your parents?"

"My mom is in the village working."

"What about your father?"

"I don't have a father."

"Oh, but you should have friends to play with, don't you."

"They all have work to do. I don't get why my mom don't let me help her with work."

"I guess is because you are still young."

::::Shippou giggles:::::

"That's true, I'm the youngest there is. Why don't you play with me?"

"Alright then."

Inuyasha took his clothes off and went into the pond and played with Shippou. Inuyasha and Shippou had a real great time playing together. Inuyasha looked at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark.

"Shippou is getting late, won't your mom be worried."

"Yeah, I guess."

Inuyasha and Shippou got out of pond and went to dress up. When they were finished dressing up, Inuyasha gave Shippou a piggyback ride on the way back to the village. Shippou was laughing all the way back.

"Shippou, which hut is yours?"

"That one."

Shippou said pointing to one of the hut there. And Inuyasha carried Shippou to the hut and opened the curtain thing, which is like a door.

"There's no one here?"

"Maybe she is with grandma?"

"Where's grandma?"

"Over there."

Shippou got off Inuyasha and walked to a hut holding onto Inuyasha's hand.

"Why don't you come stay with us today."

"Okay, only if is alright with your mom and grandma."

"They will be glad to see I have a new friend."

Shippou opened the curtain and walked in with Inuyasha behind him.

"Mommy!"

Shippou said as he jumped on to Kagome.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, she's my mom."

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha standing there by the door looking real confuse.

"Shippou why don't you come out side and help me."

"Okay grandma."

Shippou and Kaede walked outside and were gathering up stuff.

"Kagome, Shippou's your son?"

"Yeah."

"So that means...I'm his dad?!"

"Genetically, yeah, but to me, no."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I?"

"Are you still mad at me after all these years."

"I don't know."

"If your not, then why don't you come home?"

"I'm happy here."

"How could you be happy living here? You have to do all these chores and stuff. You're a princess a princess don't do chores!"

"I'm not a princess anymore."

"Kagome, please come back home. Don't you know everyone misses you, especially your mom."

"Tell her I'm fine, don't worry about me then."

"Kagome, why won't you come back home?"

"There are memories that I don't want to remember."

"So that means, you're still mad at me."

"Maybe a lil bit. Sometimes is hard to forget that you wanted to marry me because I looked like Kikyo. It really breaks my heart."

"But Kagome, I didn't want to marry you just because you look like her. I really love you. I really do."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and sat next to her, holding onto her hand. Kagome then looked at Inuyasha at the eyes and started to cry. Inuyasha then hugged Kagome and Kagome hugged Inuyasha back. Kagome stopped crying and Kissed Inuyasha happily knowing that he didn't lie. Kagome got up and held onto Inuyasha's hand, walking out of the hut with Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha walked to where Shippou was.

"Shippou, we're going home."

"Home?"

"Kagome, you really going back home."

"Yeah."

"Mommy, I'm confused."

"You see mommy didn't really grow up here. And mommy is going to take you to where mommy grew up and home."

"Will I still be able to see grandma?"

"Yeah. We'll come back."

"Okay then."

"Glad to see you with Inuyasha. A family should always be together."

"Yes. A family is always together. They shouldn't be separated."

"Shippou, want piggyback ride?"

"Yey!!"

Kagome lifted Shippou and placed him on Inuyasha for a piggyback ride.

"Bye Kaede!!!"

"Bye Kagome!"

As Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou walked they waved good-bye to Kaede before disappearing into the darkness.

"Mommy, why can't grandma come with us?"

"Cause she isn't really your grandma."

"Then who is my grandma?"

"You'll see when we get home."

"Okay mommy."

When they reached back to the castle Inuyasha of the front gates, the guards opened the door and let them pass by.

Cause the guards on the top of the gates sees everything!!

"Is good to see you again, lady Kagome."

"Is good to see you all again."

"Mommy, you live here?"

"Yup. Can one of you watch over Shippou for me for a while? Inuyasha and I have something to do."

"I'll be our honor lady Kagome."

"Thank you."

Shippou got off of Inuyasha and went to play with one of the guards. Inuyasha took Kagome to the back yard and took her up to her room so she can change to her kimono.

"How's this?"

"Is pretty."

Kagome went back down the way she came up and walked into the main hallways. Kagome walked over to where her mother was.

"Kagome? KAGOME IT IS YOU!"

Kagome ran over to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Mom, I'm back!"

"Thank goodness your alright, you got me so worried."

"Mom, I want you to meet someone."

Kagome walked out and brought in shippou.

"Shippou, meet grandma."

Shippou stood there real confused. Shippou got real shy and went behind Kagome.

"Grandma?"

"Yeah mom. Shippou is Inuyasha's and my son."

Sakura got up and walked over to Shippou. Sakura bent down to Shippou's height and was looking at him after a while she got up and was looking at Inuyasha, but walked back to her seat after a few seconds.

"How old is he?"

"His 4 years old."

"No I'm not! I'm 5!" Shippou cried out walking out behind Kagome.

Kirika giggled then said, "He does look a bit like Inuyasha."

"Yeah, he looks half and half of both of them." Tsukasa said after Kirika.

"I suppose Kagome won't lie to me."

"I'll be taking Shippou up stairs now."

Kagome took Shippou's hand and ran up the stairs. Inuyasha stood there looking at his mom and pop.

"Don't worry, I'll take responsibility."

Inuyasha said then ran up the stairs after Kagome.

"I don't get how can Kagome give birth to a son and not tell me."

"I guess she just was still mad at Inuyasha that time, so that's probably the reason she didn't come back."

"I suppose."

* * *

I know the previous chapter wasn't great but I was kinda out of ideas. I hope you forgive me! X333 MUAHHHHHHHHZ!! PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN MAKE I BETTER! If I have the chance I will try and edit the previous chapter and make it better or replace this with the prevous chapter.


	16. Family Fun

I wonder if anyone still likes my Fanfic so far. Cause right now I'm not really in a perky happy mood so I don't really get things done well. If you don't like my Fanfic is all right to say, but if you do, I'm real glad that I still have fans. This story is soon to be ended. I think I'm going to make it like 20 chapters long or so. Right now this is chapter 16 so is kinda close.

.¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡.

Kagome and Inuyasha were in an empty room with their son Shippou. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the bed and Shippou was sitting there also between them.

"So Shippou, you like this room?"

"Yes mommy."

"Good, so this will be your room from now on."

"Mommy would you also be living here."

"Yes, this is where I live ever since I was little."

"What about daddy?"

"I will be living here too."

"YEY!!!! We are now one biiiiig family!!!" Shippou said giggling.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and smiled seeing that their son is happy to be together. Shippou was only 4 and half years old so he doesn't know much about stuff. Even though he just knew Inuyasha and found out that he was his father all in the same day, he was okay with it. Cause Shippou always hope to have a father cause all of his friends has and he doesn't. and sometimes it makes him feel real lonely and left out knowing he doesn't have a dad. But now it was different, now he knows he has a dad and he is real happy to know that his dad was a nice dad. But Shippou still miss living in the Village, after all he grew up there. But Shippou didn't care much; all he really cares is about being in one big family. All he can think of is about being with his family and forever staying that way.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippou then went down to the dining room to eat. Cause they didn't got the chance to eat before. It was real late that time so Shippou was real tired. After he ate dinner he went on the couch for a while drawing a picture. When Inuyasha and Kagome passed by, they saw that shippou fell asleep on the couch. Inuyasha lifted Shippou off the couch and carried him up the stairs and into his room. When Inuyasha lifted Shippou off the couch, Kagome saw a picture that Shippou drew. It was a kiddy picture of Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou holding hands. Kagome packed the crayons back into the box and took it along with the picture up to Shippou's room. Kagome left it on the table beside Shippou's bed. Kagome covered Shippou with the blanket and left closing the door then went back to her own room.

Kagome found her pocket watch on the table in her room and her room was real clean. She found everything the way it was and was dust free. Kagome even found some new things in her room. Kagome was surprised that her room was so perfectly neat and clean after all the years she had been gone. Kagome went looked at the pocket watch and opened it. It still played the song. Beside the watch was a necklace. Kagome recognize that it was the one that she found that had the picture of Inuyasha and Kikyo in it. But when Kagome looked at the carving it said Kagome instead of Kikyo and inside was a picture of Inuyasha but there was no picture beside it. Kagome took out her photo book and cut a picture of her that fitted on the locket. Kagome put on the necklace on and looked at the mirror. It looked real beautiful on her. She kept the necklace on and didn't take it off, not even for shower or bed cause is special to her.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Kagome opened the door and it was Inuyasha standing there.

"Inuyasha?"

"Am I here at the wrong timing?"

"No not really."

"Okay."

Kagome walked aside and let Inuyasha go into her room. Inuyasha sat down on Kagome's bed and Kagome sat next to him.

"Kagome, I want to give this to you."

"What is it?"

"You can open it. I was going to give this to you a few years ago when we were to be married. But that time you were so mad at me so I never had the chance to give it to you."

"Oh..."

Inuyasha handed Kagome the present and Kagome held it. It was wrapped in colorful wrapping paper that said I Love You and all these other saying of it. Kagome tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside the box was a crystal. It was a crystal boy and girl and between them was a big heart that showed love between them.

"Oh Inuyasha is beautiful! Thank you!" Kagome said and hugged Inuyasha afterwards.

"I'm glad you like it."

Inuyasha then got up and walked out the door.

"Good night." Inuyasha said before closing the door.

"Good night."

Kagome placed the crystal on her nightstand and turned the light off and went to sleep.

.¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡.

"Shippou?"

Kagome was real scared and went searching around the castle looking for Shippou, but she didn't find him. Kagome went to Inuyasha's room but he wasn't there. Kagome was real worried and went looking in the rooms. Then Kagome found Shippou, Inuyasha, Sakura, Tsukasa and Kirika at the garden playing a game. Kagome then sighed in relief knowing that her son was safe. Kagome walked over to where they were and sat next to Inuyasha and Shippou.

"Hi mom!" Shippou said hugging her mother.

"Hey Shippou. So what you guys doing?"

"We're playing charades. Is real fun. Is even more funny when daddy does it."

"Oh?"

Kagome then turned and looked at Inuyasha with a real adorable smile on her face.

"Oh no! I'm not going up there again!!"

"Please." Kagome whined with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah dad, please." Shippou followed her mother with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh all right."

"YEAH!" Kagome and Shippou said at the same time and did a High Five.

"Hmm...what should I do? I got it!"

Inuyasha starts to imitate Kagome but in a funny way.

"Oh I know! Is mommy!!" Shippou said raising his hands.

"Yeah!"

Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome was sitting. Shippou was giggling next to Kagome but Kagome wasn't having much fun. She didn't find the humor in Inuyasha's act.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to go eat now. I suppose you all ate?"

"Yeah." Everyone said at the same time.

"Alright, I'm leaving if anyone needs me I'll be inside."

Kagome got up and walked out the garden and into the dining room. Inuyasha then followed Kagome into the dining room. Inuyasha saw Kagome call for a lot of food that took up almost half the table. Kagome started eating the food as if she hadn't ate anything in a real long time. In half an hour Kagome ate all the food on the table, and she still didn't look full. Kagome continued calling for more food and eating it all. Inuyasha then went over to the table and sat next to Kagome.

"Kagome, if you eat anymore, you'll be going fat." Inuyasha said watching Kagome stuff herself with food.

"Don't worry. I won't go fat." Kagome said and continued to eat.

"Are you mad about something?"

"Why?"

"Cause when I'm mad or upset about something I eat a whole lot as if I hadn't ate in a year. And you are acting just like that."

"I'm fine, I'm just hungry."

"If you mad about something, tell me. I can help you, unless you are mad at me then I donno what to do."

"Go play with Shippou, once I'm full I'm going to take Shippou and go to the village."

"Are you planning to leave again."

"No, is just a lil visit to the village. And let Shippou have some fun."

"Oh, ok then."

Inuyasha walked out the door and back to the garden. Everyone there was still playing games and having a real good time.

"Inuyasha, do still wanna marry Kagome, now that she is back?"

Kirika asked after Inuyasha sat down next to Shippou.

"If Kagome is alright with it, then I will. But, if she doesn't then we won't."

"Oh okay then."

"Daddy? What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out later."

"Aw...where's mommy?"

"She's eating inside, why?"

"Oh...okay."

Shippou got up and walked inside and saw Kagome eating a lot of stuff. Shippou then went up the stairs quietly and started to draw pictures. Shippou drew a kiddy drawing of his family with Kirika, Tsukasa, Sakura, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaede and himself in it in the village. Shippou took the picture and went down to where Kagome was. Shippou stood by the table placed the picture on the table.

"Mommy, you like my picture?"

"Is beautiful! Is it for me?"

"MMHMM" Shippou nodded.

"Thank you Shippou!" Kagome said and gave Shippou a kiss on the forehead. "Wait here a while."

Kagome went up the stairs and into her room. Kagome took out a picture frame that would fit the picture Shippou drew. She placed the picture into the frame and hung it up on the wall. Kagome labeled the picture frame saying; "Shippou First Drawing", Kagome then went into the closet and took out a game mat and a spinner and went down the stairs.

"Shippou!"

Kagome cried to Shippou as she walked out.

"Why don't we play Twister instead?" Kagome said when she walked out to where everyone was.

"Sure, it would be real fun."

"Alright then."

Kagome placed the mat onto the grass flat and sat down beside it next to Inuyasha and Shippou.

"So, what would the teams be?"

"LETS DO ROCK PAPER SISSORS!!" Shippou suggested.

"Alright. ROCK PAPER SISORS SAY SHOOT!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Mom and shippou." Kagome said.

"And mommy and daddy together!" Shippou said after Kagome.

"Yup."

"That leaves us together, dear."

"Mommy and daddy go first!! I spin!"

Shippou spun the spinner.

"Left hand Red." And Kagome placed her left hand on red.

"Right foot Green." Inuyasha putted his left foot on green.

"Right foot yellow." Kagome placed her right foot on yellow.

"Right hand Red." Inuyasha putted his right hand on red.

""Left foot Red."

Kagome tried to put her foot on red but she slipped and fell.

"HAHAHAH! Mommy lost!!"

Everyone continued to play Twister until it was in the afternoon and Shippou started to get hungry. After they all ate lunch, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou went to the forest. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou all went back to the village for a visit to Kaede.

"GRANDMA!!!!!"

"Shippou?"

"GRANDMA!"

Shippou went and hugged Kaede when she left the hut. Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to Kaede and went inside the hut together. Everyone was talking and talking and talking. After an hour or two they left and went to the pond.

Shippou ran to the pond and was about to jump in but Kagome stopped him from jumping into the pond.

"Shippou if you got all your clothes wet then what will you wear back home?"

Shippou took his clothes off then jumped into the pond. Shippou started swimming and doing all kinds of tricks. Then Inuyasha took his clothes off and went in the pond after Shippou. Kagome was just sitting there beside the tree and watched both of them play.

"Mommy, why don't you come in and play with us?"

"Yeah, Kagome. Come on in. The water's fine."

Kagome got up and took her Kimono off and hung it real close to the pond and dived right in. All of them was playing in the pond for a long time and was having fun together. Then when night fell Inuyasha and Shippou got out of the pond and went to put the clothes back on.

"Kagome, why don't you come out of the pond?"

"My clothes are gone."

"What do you mean? Didn't you pit it over there?"

"Yeah, but is gone."

"Let me go check."

Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome had hung her clothes, but it was gone. Inuyasha looked all around but couldn't find her clothes.

"Is really gone."

"What will I wear then?"

"Here, year this. Is a lil big for you, but it's better then nothing."

Inuyasha took his Kimono off [the red part] held it up covering Kagome as she got out of the pond and wrapped it around Kagome. Inuyasha ripped the arms off a bit so he can tie it around Kagome's waist so if the wind blew the kimono won't fly up and show everything.

.¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡. .¡·'·¡.

that's all for now! I hope you liked it! It took a lil while for me to write it cause I am not really that great in typing fanfics, I hope ya'll liked it!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, sorry guys I hadn't updated this fanfic in a while. I know most of you are very eager to read the future chapters, and I know how it is to wait forever and still no update. So sorry. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Seeing how I have homework, schoolwork, projects, team practices; it really doesn't leave me much time to update. Yes I know it's been two years since I updated. I'm so sorry guys. I'll try hard to make time and update another chapters.

Thank you all for leaving those wonderful comments. I was amazed to see how you all thought of my fanfic.

Once again, thank you. I will try and provide time for myself to update (maybe at least a chapter.)


End file.
